


6 Year Green Mile

by 3vlee



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato is the Victor of the 74th arena. Prim becomes the Mocking Jay. However this 'Mocking Jay' isn't a voice, she's the chosen assassin for the rebellion. M for a reason.</p><p>**I don't own the Hunger Games nor, its characters.**</p><p>**Rate M for a reason. You have been warned.**<br/>**In this one Prim is not going to be the sweet, scared little girl for long.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All alone in the world

6 Year Green Mile

It's the code of males of District Two pass reaping age to 'take' their brides. Cato Hadley is the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. He is also responsible for the death of Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. Prim's older sister.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
By order of President Snow, Cato is ordered to marry Primrose Everdeen on her nineteenth birthday & provide for her family or, die. However Snow did decree for the groom to follow his district's tradition but she still has to return to her home district every year until the date of her wedding for the reaping. Brutus & Cato head back to his home district to make the arrangements for Primrose to move to District Two under Brutus's care.

"You knew she was to win Cato."

"Well excuse the living fuck out of me Brutus that I wanted to live & provide for 'my' family too. I knew when they announced that two tributes could win this year BS, was too good to be true. Besides kind of hard to sell the 'Star Cross Lovers' when Peeta was banging Glimmer both in & out of the arena. Hell the son of a bitch did Fox face right under the tree where Katniss was. She saw everything. I'm more surprised that she didn't shoot him there & there. He told everybody after the interview that he never liked her. That he made it up. When we had her treed, he yell that he can't wait to get her down to kill her."

"Did you know she was with child?"

"No! Worse it was my kid! (Brutus does a double take) Yeah we hooked up before the games when Katniss saw Peeta take Glimmer into his room after they made out on the roof. Katniss saw through Peeta. He wasn't tame nor discrete about it that's for sure. Yeah Brutus I cashed in her V-card & hooked up again in the arena after 11 died. Why the hell you think Snow sentenced me to this? Rue from 11 was hiding her in that cave after Peeta tried to kill her! I have to say genius with the Jacker Hive on Katniss's part but Peeta stabbed her in the side when she was getting the bow from Glimmer. And even after she cleaned the wound, it got badly infected."

"That's why you took Peeta out with that spear through the chest. YOU bought her time."

"Yeah. Come to find the kid from 11 hid her in the cave after Marvel chucked a spear into her stomach & the dumb redhead from five blew up our supplies along with herself when she tripped one of the land mines before, I could get Katniss to the cornucopia."

"That's why you made that promise to that kid. To help Katniss."

"I don't know. I just wanted to ease a dying kid's fears. Besides 11, Katniss was the one that deserve to go home & I've managed to fuck that up to kingdom come."

"Did they tell you what it was?"

"Yeah, about six weeks along, boy. Now I get to go through life knowing I killed both mother & son! ! Because I failed to protect them. I killed my son, my first born."

"Mother, yes. Son, no."

"What!? For Fuck's sake Brutus, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Follow me."

They walk down a series of corridors until they reach a room in a hidden location. Inside is an artificial incubator with the fetus in there. On the outside of it there is a tag; Hadley- Boy.

"Upon your agreement with Snow that (pointing to the incubator) is your prize. You will be able to pick him up after the Victory tour."

"Have them change the tag to Hadley, Gabriel Aden."

"Gabriel Aden?"

"Gabriel messenger of God; Aden Little fire/ Little Warrior depending on which book you believe."

"Little Fire Warrior's Messenger. Yeap that'll fit."

Cato just looks at the incubator knowing now what's at stake. He's at a loss how he is going to explain to a twelve year old girl & to top it off has to be a total dick to her in public until she's 18 after her last reaping. Cato has always hated bullies now, has to act like one to his future bride to save everyone he cares about.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
District-12 Two days Later;

Primrose Everdeen looks on in a blank stare as they lower her sister's casket into the cold earth next to her mother. Haymitch had to take emergency custody of Prim after a Peace Keeper 'accidentally' shot her mother as she was returning home from delivering a baby in town the day before Katniss died. Haymitch is very worried for this kid. Prim hasn't spoke a word nor ate a single bite of food in days. Prim just has a blank stare, the weight of the world on her small shoulders.

At the Capitol, Snow has been informed of what happened after he had his talk with Cato. The plan will have to be altered now.

Back in District Twelve;

"Come on Goldilocks, time to go home."

Then it happens Primrose collapses as it all hits her. She's alone, all alone. Haymitch catches her, swing her up carrying her like a toddler. He moves fast to the clinic that they have. She's hooked up to tubes & IV's. Doc there calls for a medic-vac transport for D-4's hospital. Pilot is given her name then replied;

"She's going to D-2."

Doc got back on & replied;

"She's barely stable. She won't make to D-2 at this point."

"GET HER STABLE DOC! PER SNOW she's going to D-2 under Victor Brutus's care."

"Got it. May God almighty have mercy on your souls."

Doc get to work & by the time the medic-vac arrives its' piloted by none other than Victors Brutus & Cato Hadley. Haymitch wastes no time in getting her on board & strapped in the hold. Brutus looks at the tiny girl before him. Even in sleep she looks as if she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Brutus yells to the cockpit;

"CATO PUNCH IT!"

"Brutus, does Junior know about the change up?"

"Yes, he's not happy about it I can you that. What did the doc say Mitch?"

"He's ordered test. He thinks there more to it than just simple 'mourning'."

"Let's hope not Mitch."

Prim's head goes from side to side. They knew what this means. Night terrors but no voice comes out as her mouth opens to scream. This has both men very worried. Brutus leaves the medical hold & goes into the cockpit.

"Push it, fast Cato."

Cato pushes the transport beyond its limits to arrive in record time. After they land the medics take Primrose in. Cato looks at his future bride as she's being wheeled away. Knowing that his life is pretty much over. He now understands what Haymitch said about being the walking dead.


	2. Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prim in the hospital in district Two  
> ***I don't own the hunger games or, its characters.***
> 
> Song choice; The Sound of Silence, Simon & Garfunkel.
> 
> 6 year Green Mile  
> Chapter 2  
> The Sound of Silence

After the test were ran it was determined that due to the living conditions of her district & malnutrition Primrose Everdeen suffered a minor stroke. But the damage was already done. Prim lost most of her speech. She will recover most if not all of her mobility. Brutus took custody of Prim & had her transferred over to District Two. Haymitch promised to visit when he can. She couldn't even look Cato in the eye.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Three months later;

Prim has yet to speak a single word yet at night, the hospital staff hears her screams of terror. During the day she sits in a chair & looks out the window. She barely eats enough on her own to keep a toddler alive. So the doctor kept the feeding tube in just to get her to her minimal normal weight. Doctors determined its a mental block for her speech. Haymitch knew who to send in to help, Effie Trinket. This is where Brutus gets more information on Prim.

Effie informs Brutus that Prim was a lone entry. All trassere for the Everdeens' were from Katniss only. Katniss had over 42 her friend Gale Hawthorne over 57. This made Cato feel even worse as he looked at Prim through a one-way Mirror.

Then it happened. A call comes in that had both men rushing to secret hold. To find that the Peace Keepers went into the room murdered the Doctors & destroyed all the embryos /fetuses. Gabriel Aden Hadley died without even drawing breath at 5 & 1/2 months gestation. This was news to President Snow who then ordered the immediate arrest of the Peace Keepers involved. It didn't matter to Cato though as he blamed himself for not adequately protecting his son. Now his future bride is mute because of him & his failures.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two days later;

At a private funeral for his son Cato sits alone looking at the tiny casket covered in a blanket of little white & baby blue roses. He know why his son is dead. Not for one second does he believe Snow's bullshit story. Alone he thought;

"Rebels my ass. Snow you mother fucking son of a bitch! You ordered the murder of my son! Now Snow I swear on my son's casket, I will kill you for what you have done."

Cato walks out of the family crypt in 2. Looks at Brutus who stops him right there.

"No Cato. Now is not the time. You'll get your shot but, not today. You've have to see the bigger picture."

"What 'bigger' picture Brutus?"

"Prim, that's was her only link to Katniss & now its gone. Believe me her anger is greater & it's building. (he reads the text) Shit! She's pulled out her tubes again."

They arrive back at the hospital to find Prim strapped down to her bed has they reinserted her tubes again & a knife with its blade half buried into the molding of the door. Cato had to struggle to get the blade out. Effie told the two men what brought this on;

"She was finally eating for me when President Snow came in & said something very inappropriate for a twelve year old girl to hear I'm afraid."

"What in God's name for fuck's sake did he say to her?'

"Brutus, manners! I'm afraid the President said (after she looks around & lowers her voice) that he is looking forward to watch the brute who 'took' her sister, 'take' her. Then with lightening quick reaction Primrose threw the knife at him. I tell you, it missed him by less than a half of an inch. She didn't even look at him when she threw it I tell you!"

Cato looked in amazement at Brutus as both men start laughing. Cato was wiping the tears from his eyes as he sits in a chair in front of Prim..

"Well, Well, Well. Who knew the Little Duck had a temper."  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Four Months Later:

Prim's tube was finally removed has she is maintaining weight on her own. With Brutus & Effie there Prim said her first words in almost eight months;

"It should've been me Effie."

Cato was observing her from behind the mirror when she said this, knew what she was going through. 13 1/2 year old Primrose was going through survivor's guilt. Cato knows the feeling since for a better part of a year he's been going through the same thing. Doctor's deem Prim well enough to go with Brutus on Cato's Victory tour. This is where knew what Cato will be doing. Cato will be making his announcement to provide for Prim for now on in her home district. Prim talks to Effie & Cinna more than anyone else. Her mourning has turned to anger. To channel it Brutus trains her now, personally.

While on the tour, both train Prim for the games. They both knew Snow will call her into the games for District 12. They just don't know when. They also know when Prim gets reaped she becomes the Mocking Jay in her sister's place. They never go lax in her training. Cato failed Katniss & their son Gabriel, he will not fail Prim. Brutus will make sure Prim will be prepared to represent both districts proudly.

As part of that training Cato will be teaching her District Two's culture while Brutus teaches her history of battle. Both will teach her how to be a mentor when she wins her games. On the side of Haymitch, Brutus & Cato will train her on her next role as the Mocking Jay, the assassin of President Snow & his top advisors.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Two Months Later-The Tour:

Outwardly, Cato appears to show a man coming of age, a tower of strength. Inside though is another story as all the weight of the world is on Cato's shoulder's to keep Prim alive.

For Prim's part she looked the mournful child to a T. Until you see the anger in her eyes. She only wore green or, black the only jewelry a Mocking Jay pin. She stood still has a statue, eyes forward, expressionless. Blank refusing to give Snow the satisfaction of seeing her break down. Prim would pick a spot far away in her eye line, blank everyone & everything out. Sometimes she would just stare at the ground near the podium. It worked all the way until they arrived in District Twelve. Until she saw the man who killed her mother, the Head Peace Keeper, Romulus Cray. For what happened next was so quick it was comical as it was informative to both of her trainers.

After Cato did his speech at the Justice Building, to care for Prim from here on (Everybody knew she was betrothed at this point to Cato by Order of Snow.) The speech was just a formality. Effie took Prim over to the cemetery to visit her family's grave. Effie went off to the other side of the cemetery to give Prim some privacy when Romulus Cray came from out from behind the Willow tree there.

'Prim? Your sister use to have that look. Nobody here can save you now. I've been looking forward to breaking 'you' in. You & your sweet inno.."

Thunk! Has Prim's boot knife found its mark in his throat with such force it nearly severed Cray's head from his body.

"That's for shooting my mother in the back you son of a bitch!"

Then everything went black. There was a scream when Effie went to collect her to return to the train. Prim's clothes were torn, her body between the graves of her mother & sister covered in blood. Cato got there first as he saw Effie then looked to ground where Prim was.

"Oh my God."

By the time Brutus got there, Cato had already picked up Prim while hiding her boot knife. He was carrying her back to the train. The medics told them the blood wasn't hers, it was Cray's. She must have witnessed his murder or, defended herself from his attack. They did treat her for a minor concussion. Effie offered to stay with her instead of going to the dinner but Enobaria stayed instead.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Mayor pulled Brutus aside during the banquet.

"After this you get rid of her knife & thank her for her services! For if it was up to me, I'd pin the National Medal of Panem on her."

Brutus looked at him odd until Mayor Undersee explained about Cray 'taste' in his 'girls'. Brutus's eyes got big seeing the whole picture of what Prim has been going through before her sister's death. Mayor Undersee then told Brutus;

"Been trying to get his paws on Prim for the last two years now that I know of, just never caught him. Katniss ran interference to protect her. Other than her reapings keep her away from here. It's not safe for her to be here anymore. I have her belongings packed & sent to her new residence in Two. Just give me the address."

Brutus asked him to wait then talked to Effie who agreed has she got up to get some servants to start the process. Late into the night along with Gale who brought a 'special gift' for her, Brutus, Cato & Effie packed up Prim's belongings for her new home.

After they put everything in the rear hold except the gift & some pictures. Those they took to her room. On the way Brutus looked as Cato spoke

"Well we know she can do it. Now we got to make sure she can live with it."

Has Brutus opens a window fully while Cato chucks the 'cleaned' knife out the window of the moving train. Brutus replied;

"When its for the right reason, she can. The arena will be a different matter. We might have three years at the most to prepare her. Less knowing Snow."

"Cray? What's his story?"

Brutus told him everything including that Prim was the chief witness who saw Cray shoot her mother in the back. The problem for District 12 is that Cray is or was Snow's first cousin. However the other Peace Keepers assured me that the report will show that no weapon was found at the crime scene. Also witnesses will also report that Cray creep up on Prim at the family's grave & that a Medium build man with dark hair & stocky build was scene leaving there shortly after with a 'bloody' knife.

Cato went to bed after that. He shut his eyes & went to sleep.  
Its the same dream as it always has been. Katniss sitting under a tree with their son. He goes up to them only to find her standing in front of him.

"Protect her. Remember you promised. Protect my Little Duck."

"I will."   
As they fade away, everything changes. It turns dark as the bombs go off in front of the Capitol. Prim is going toe to toe with Snow. As an arrow is notched & let loose. It fires out of nowhere & it hits Prim as Snow laughs at him. The bow is in his hand...

Cato shoots up drenched in a cold sweat yet he hears all around him;

"Remember. Protect her. You promised."


	3. The Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump of Primrose Everdeen growing up  
> 6 year green mile  
> Chapter 3  
> The Learning Curve
> 
> ***I don't own the hunger games nor its characters***  
> ***In this chapter bringing in a little mentioned character from the book, Vick Hawthorne.***

Four Years Later:

In the four years that followed Prim learned many things from Brutus. Brutus learned many things from Prim. Prim also taught Brutus herbs & cures. Although Prim was allowed to go to school in District Two yet she was not allowed to trained with the others in District Two. So Cato & Brutus trained her themselves. Cato taught her Swords & Spears. Prim taught him Bow & Arrow along with observations or, recon.  
Brutus taught her hand to hand combat & leverage. On top of herbs Prim also taught him survival skills she learned from Katniss.  
When Effie visited she taught her manners & Capitol fashion. Prim also kept up with her knife throwing skills that would have given Clove a run for her money.

Primrose Everdeen at 17 has developed into a stunning young woman. Yet it wouldn't matter. Prim thought nobody really notice. Where she made friends at school they knew she was 'promised' so guys did not go near her. Especially since she was Cato's. Prim started packing for her trip to Twelve when Cato popped his head in.  
"See you in a couple of days."

'Yes. I'll be there not that it'll do me any good."

"Are you going to volunteer this year?"

"I might."

"Prim..."

"I'm not letting a 12 year old go in this year. I'm more ready than Castle or, Brick."

That Cato couldn't argue.

"Just remember to play nice with the others."

"Oh please, nobody notices little Primrose Everdeen anyways."

"Trust me, they've noticed."

"Yeah right... My gut tells me its this year, Cato. I had this feeling at my first reaping. Mine was a lone entry."

"And if it is..."

"Fight my way out & get back here."

"That's my girl."  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
She is being accompanied by Brutus as Cato will be mentoring for District Two this year. Brutus doesn't want her to volunteer but he also knows Prim is antsy. Not for the games but because her gut is reminding her of that first reaping. They arrive two days later & are greeted by Haymitch. They get settled in for the reaping tomorrow.

Effie has always;

"Ladies first."  
She reaches into the bowl, grabs a ball & opens it.

"Raven Under..."

Brutus closes eyes knowing has Prim takes matters into her own hands;

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER HAS TRIBUTE! !"

The Mayor & his family looked shocked has Prim nods at them to go on to the stage in front of the building. Prim saw Mayor Undersee mouthed "thank you" to her. Prim walked up head held high. She showed no fear has she looked unto the crowd. Then Effie had her announce who she is & when Prim did it, she said it loud & with pride of her Seam heritage;

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN."

Effie continued;

"Now for the boys"  
Again she reaches for a name in the other bowl;

"Rye Mellar..."

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER HAS TRIBUTE! !  
All look shocked as 16 year old Vick Hawthorne comes into the middle to walk up to the stage. Effie had him announce is name;

"VICK HAWTHORNE."

Prim thought 

"Oh shit!"  
As Vick took Rye's place. She looks to Gale who still to this day loved Katniss & her childhood best friend Rory, nods to them. With that nod both men on the train knew this is now a different ball game. For three men knew what happened before can't happen again. It was what the three men feared the most. Prim will sacrifice herself to get Vick home. Now they have to get Prim to see the bigger picture that she has been groomed for these last four years. That she will become the Mocking Jay, the assassin for the rebellion.

On a different train Cato watched the reapings with his protege, Castle.

"Fuck! ! !"

"We'll get her out. The guy's on his own."

"No Castle she's in debt to the family & he's her childhood friend. Help both. Both join the pack."

"It's on Cato?"

"Yes. Game on Castle."


	4. Crazy Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Year Green Mile
> 
> Chapter 4
> 
> Crazy Train  
> ***Disclaimer; I don't know the Hunger Games & all that jazz.***
> 
> ***Bringing in a little used character from the original story, Vick Hawthorne.***
> 
> Song suggestion; Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne

Train in route to the Capitol;

On the train in route to the Capitol, five people sit in the living room/ dining car to talk.

"Vick, seriously what were you thinking ?"

"Haymitch, Gale, Rory & I already had this planned years ago. If Prim got reaped, one of us would go in with her. Especially if Rye Mellark got reaped too. We didn't want another Mellark repeat."

Brutus raises an eyebrow;

"We? Come again?"

"After Prim left 12, Rye bragged if he got reaped, he would make her suffer for her mother & for his brother, Mentor Brutus. So we Gale, Rory & I made a pact. If Rye got reaped with Prim one of us would volunteer in his place."

Prim looked at Vick;  
"Vick, Gale is pass reaping age."

"I know. Rory & I have been taking turns the last three of these four years while practicing bow, axe & knives."

Brutus looked at him again;

"Bow, AXE & knives?"

"Yes Mentor Brutus."

"VICK. Let me make a call."

Haymitch pulls Prim aside;

"You know what Snow will pull this year?"

Prim just nodded knowing that her date was moved up by about two years. For all its worth, the impending marriage she wonders if Cato feels the same way.  
Mean while on another train;  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
"Yeah, ah-huh. No shit! You gotta be kidding me! They've been practicing what?! ! Well I be damned. Way to go Gale! Tell her no I'm not mad at her. Okay tell them..."

Back on the train from D-12;

"Ah-huh, yeah, ah-huh. Okay got it. Well looks like we got a new ballgame."

"Yup. Batter-up, later."

"Later." Both hang up.

Brutus rejoins the group, tells them what is going on;  
"Instead of 1, 2, & 4 in the pack, it'll be 1, 2 & 12 in the pack. Congrats Vick you're in the careers. This means in training you show no fear, weapons practice when ever you can. Your individual training will be with Haymitch & Cato, understand."

"Mentor Brutus, what if the other districts turn on us during the bloodbath?"

"They won't for if they do, WE turn our backs on One. They know better."

Haymitch then adds;  
"Vick YOU don't hide your strengths also the two of you train separate to scope the rest of the competition. The rest we will coach you on. Go rest up for dinner."

Vick leaves to go to his compartment.

Now the four left seated in the living/dining area. Brutus isn't happy.

"Prim. I thought I said..."

"I'm not sending a 12 year old to her death. Besides I owed the Mayor."

"You knew her."

"Raven is the Mayor's Goddaughter & I owed the Mayor for doctoring the records on Cray with the Peace Keepers."

Both men look at her.

'And if I figured it out boys, you know for sure Snow did too. And has known all this time. Katniss taught me a lot of things when I was little. I've used it to read what makes that man tick. Believe me he's a hard nut to crack. but I think I got him pegged."

Both men;

"How?"

"1) The only time he tells the truth is when you're alone with him. 2) All his conversations are veiled half truths & usually full on threats to you. 3) When his eyes go too slits like a snake, it's a threat. Correct me if I am wrong but that is his pattern. He's schooled & a master trickster but from my observations, that's was I get."

"Go get some rest, Goldilocks. We'll talk later."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
After Prim leaves Haymitch looks to Brutus:

"Well?"

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it! Wait till I tell Cato. Oh shit I was suppose to tell her, he's not mad at her. She's as smart has she is beautiful. Cato is a fool if he don't marry her."

"Well?"

Brutus hands him 50.

"It took her less than four years to figure what we couldn't do in over 30 years. unbelievable, Cato couldn't even completely figured him out. She's pegged Snow."

"If she's pegged Snow then she knows. She knows & if she knows so does Cato."

Later that night on another train, Cato is laying on his bed deep in thought. Life just got complicated for the both of them. For if he knows Snow, 'everything' just got moved up by 18 months because of Prim going into the arena. Causing a 'legal' problem for him as well.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
In the Capitol President Snow grew another wild hair has he decides since Ms. Everdeen is so keen in representing her district that there is go to be some 'repercussions' for her actions. Yet it also creates a problem for one of his favorite Victors. For girls in Panem are not allowed to marry without permission until they're out of reaping age.

"Seneca when the Tributes go in front of the Game Makers make sure 12 is a 'target' not to forget with the worse odds."

"Yes, Sir."  
Then Snow gets on the phone to 'chat' with Mr. Hadley.

On the other train Cato's phone rings. He knew who it was & what for. The call was short & sweet. Snow gave the order.


	5. Arena Bound Part 1 aka Ring Around the Rosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arena bound with a couple of turns  
> *******************************************************************************************************  
> 6 year Green Mile  
> Chapter 5  
> Arena Bound Part 1 aka  
> Ring Around the Rosy  
> ***Disclaimer; I Don't own the Hunger Games***  
> Song Suggestion; My Immortal by Evanescence

On the train fromD-12;

Cato text Brutus;

"He gave the order. See you at the Station."  
Brutus receives a call from Snow. Snow made the call equally short & sweet ending with;

"And Mr. Hadley will met Ms. Everdeen's train to 'chat' with you."

Has Brutus hangs up from the call, he was chuckling. As Primrose's legal guardian he is the only one who can say 'no' until she is 19. Snow just over ruled that. Brutus chuckled even more;

"Yeap Prim has got Snow's number. Brutus now has to have the 'taken' talk with her. This is going to be has much fun as when Prim added chocolate, 'pads' & 'tampons' to the shopping list when she first moved in. All he can say to that is thank god for Enobaria & Effie who got her BC shots after 'that' week."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
At the Capitol:

A designer is working on a dress to meet 'Ducks' expectations.

D-12 Train:

Primrose lies awake wondering if he really cares or, is she just a replacement for a 'ghost'. She knew this day was coming, she just thought they had more time. She knows Snow will interfere with this too. It'll be confirmed when the train arrives. She also knows that Snow will make sure her & possibility Vick will be targets this year. Prim tried for over an hour before giving up on sleep. She left the safety of her compartment. She was in the living/dining area sitting in the darkness when a hand was on her shoulder.

"He's meeting the train, isn't he Brutus?"

"Yes."

"Is he mad at me?"

"No but there is something I need to discuss with you. I have to explain..."

"No you don't. Enobaria explained 'on the take' while I was practicing knives with her.

"Any questions?"

"Just one."

"And that is?"

"Will he see 'me' or, the kid in competition with the 'ghost'?

"You'll see tomorrow. Right now he's getting his series. You'll get yours at the next fuel stop."

"I though that it was a 'guy' thing."

"Snow's orders, to become more in sync. Just remember your self control training. Be prepared these last a while."

"How bad & how long Brutus?"

"You'll be in the arena before it wears off."

At the next fuel stop the 'Wardens' came on board. Prim was given the series shot but Snow well being Snow, gave her a 'double' dose as a warning for volunteering. Within two minutes everything started spinning fast. In three, it went black has Primrose wonders in the darkness of the sync series shot.

The next thing Prim notices is she is in the Capitol in the training center, lying on a bed in the tribute section of the District 12 penthouse suite. Effie is there. Prim is still a little woozy as she gets her bearings under control. Prim hears male voices out there. Now she can see if it works. If it does Snow just gave her & her allies an unseen advantage. Brutus splits mentoring duties with Cato while he is under the 'take'.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
"DAMN IT! Brutus hers was to be a placebo! Just what the fuck crawled up his ass turned side ways & died for him to interfere like this?! Does he understand the stages she will be going through especially if its in the arena?!"

" The Warden told me Snow ordered it then per his orders, gave her a double dose of it! I believe its his warning shot to her for volunteering so yeah probably thinks it'll make for good ratings."

"A DOUBLE DO... SHITTT! ! How long before it took effect?"  
Before Brutus can answer Cato stops goes over to the sink get some water & stops. Cato realizes Prim is waking up the stuff possibly works.

"About three minutes before she went under. Hit her like a ton of bricks. By the way she pegged Snow. Duck figured out what makes him tick."

"WHAT?! She figured him out. (hears a 'no shit Sherlock' with a giggle in his mind) Realizing the medication is working. How she take it?"

"More worried about you."

"Me?"

"Thinks you still see her as a kid & she's competing against a ghost. Tell me does she have your number too?"

"She's not a kid, that's for sure. Like her sister & mother, she has no clue of her effect at all. She's also awake wondering where she the hell she is. A double dose... Does she knows what happens near the end of the series?"

"No. That's why this has to be a fast arena. Now you may want to get that water to her."

Prim is laying down has she hears the door open.

"Come on in Cato. I still kind of feel weird."

"Weird? How?" Has he hands the water to her."

"Well I (holds up her hand & still see three of them then continues sarcastically) have still see three lefts hands. I'm suppose to have one."

"That's a side effect. It'll wear off, soon."

"Can somebody please tell me just what the hell happened to my clothes? I was fully dressed when those jerks came on board."

"One of the side effects is that you get a temporary raise in temperature. In your case yours spiked to the point, that has soon has you arrived, you were taken up to the suite stripped down to your first layer & put into a tub to soak to break the fever."

"Just how in the hell am I suppose to 'train' like this? I'll be endangering everybody in that room. I hope I get to dull the arrows & spears. How long before these side effects go away?"

"About a day, if not then the medics have to counter it. The postpone the Tribute Parade because 7's train broke down & they're not arriving until tomorrow. So to everybody's relief, they got a day of rest & they don't go to the remake center. Their styling teams meet team in their suites for their makeovers. You should see what Cinna's cooked up for you."

"Have you?"

"Nope, he wouldn't let me but he told me to let you know, that its a girls best friend."  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that day:

Prim tries to get up as she is hungry but falls, her legs can't hold her weight as Cato comes in with a tray.

"Wait another hour, Duck."

(In thought) "What no 'little'."

"You're not little anymore."

"You've noticed."

"So has just about every male in the building. Hell every male in District Two has noticed. Quick how many left hands?"

"Just the one & it's attached."

"That's an improvement. You know what this means?'

"Yeap. how am I going to have the 'packs' back when the only ones I can be around is you & Brutus?"

"Got that covered. The trainers know. All your training is private with all females."

Prim had a thought popped into her head. Without a second thought Cato answered:

"We already thought of that too:

1) For the parade you look straight a head. Show no fear & listen to Cinna instructions. That is also when the engagement is announced by Caesar.  
2)The Game Makers have been told by Snow himself to 'make 12 a 'target' with impossible odds.' So you & Vick are in danger. Don't worry we've told Vick. So its either 1's or, 12's for both of you. YOU go for it, period. Don't back down, remember show NO fear.  
3) Caesar's interview. Brutus or, I will be on stage with you. Follow Cinna's & Effie's lead on this.  
4) In the arena, when the buzzer goes off. Bow & knives hit the top of the cornucopia & cover the packs back. I've already talked to One. No matter what they're on board.

There is something I have to talk to you about since you got a double dose of the 'take'. The last 24 hours of this stuff can get pretty um... pretty hmm..."

"Intense" Prim finishes for him.

"Yeah, we'll go with that. If you make it through I'll be there with Haymitch in the end to pick you up."

"What happens in the final stage, Cato?"

"If I'm not there, you can lose it."

"You mean go insane?"

"That would be the least of your worries."

"Meaning?"

"If I'm not there your blood will boil until I do get there. Eat. Be right back."

Cato leaves the room just as Brutus pops in to do the formal announcement of their engagement to Primrose.

A few minutes later...

Cato stops what he is doing. Closes his eyes has he sees what Prim is dreaming flash into his mind.

"Brutus..."

"Yeah, What Cato?"

"She's going into the next stage."

"Shit! ! It's going through her system faster than we anticipated."

"We're going to have to move it (deep inhale) up. Wow, well I'll be..."

"Okkkaaayyy. That good huh?"

"If she remotely acts on a third of what she's dreaming about right now, porn stars will have to retire."

WAP! ! ! Has Brutus hit Cato up the backside of his head.

"Hey that's my ward you're talking about!"

"It's my bride who dreaming it right now! ! Whoa!"

"Are you sure she's not tapping into 'your' dreams? JUST WHAT THE HELL IS NOW ON YOUR NECK?! !"

Cato looks at the mirror in the hall. There where at the crook of his neck, where dark red marks are now showing with little bite marks around.

"Brutus she's skipped a stage."

"Impossible unless..."

"The double dose is a push. Which means..."

Cato runs into her room. Prim is not there but he hears the shower running. He goes into the bathroom to find Prim in her training gear under a very cold shower. Her skin flush, a very bright dark pink.

"It's getting harder to keep a handle on it, Cato."

"Hang on Prim."

Cato closed the door to the shower has, stripped down to his trainer shorts, gets in wraps his arms around her & pulls her to him. Brutus comes in a few minutes later notices the pile of clothes & two people sitting on the shower floor. Brutus looks in as Cato holding Prim is leaning back onto him:  
"She's pushed through to the last stage."

Looking at Brutus;

"If this is what you guys go through for the 'last' stage of this crap, give me chocolate, Midol, & pads every 28 days Brutus."

"Hang on Prim. Now tell me why in the hell are you pushing this through your system like this?"

"Because of the double dose. Snow doesn't know that he gave us the advantage with it. Snow thought of only hurting my chances of making it out of the arena & hurting me by giving me this high dosage. Brutus I've read up on this stuff! The stuff is suppose to leave my system but the link between Cato & I won't stop until after the actual stuff is really 'suppose' to wear off. Which is about 2 to 3 weeks from the last stage on one dose of the 'take'. Besides when we have the banquet I want Cato to be able if anything to see what I see. I want to make sure I got him pegged. I just got to get through this last stage and since one dose can take up to 3 weeks for the link to leave..."

"A double dose will take longer for the effects to leave because of the amount of the mix of the 'take' that is involved."

As she nods Prim looks up at Cato to see his expression then back at Brutus;

"Exactly Brutus. Besides it was getting too much to handle by myself even in my sleep. I couldn't keep control of it anymore. Sorry about the neck marks I figured this stuff had an aphrodisiac effect. It's going to be a long night but if I am right, I'll be able to train with the others has long as Cato or, you are around."

Both guys look at each other in amazement for no guy that was on the 'take' ever thought of pushing themselves through the stages. Both knew if no guy thought of it, neither would Snow. Cato now knew, Duck has him pegged which gives him the satisfaction that she is his. Brutus runs a cool bath has Cato gets her into the tub at this point until her skin is a normal color.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Next Morning;

Prim wakes up but not where she expected. They're on the couch in the living room. She feels something on her ring finger yet she sees three arms. Its a relief that its not hers & she's not hallucinating again. Prim looks up & sees the news reel as it shows both Cato's & Her pictures:

"District Twelve Tribute, Primrose Everdeen engagement formally announced by her Legal Guardian Brutus Malone to Victor of 74th Hunger Games Cato Hadley. President Snow was said to be thrilled of the announcement & may have an 'extra' announcement at the Tribute Parade this evening."

Prim looks at her ring finger where there is a ring on it. It's a simple ring more to her taste then she realizes what Cinna is going to do & smiles. She feels a tug of that third arm that is around her waist that is pulling her closer to him. To find Cato wide awake.

"Hey"

"Hey, when did we move out here?"

"After your fever broke, you got sick. Which is another side effect of the 'take'. For a chance of pace, Brutus & I thought it would be best for crash out here while the servants clean the room. This way you're not bouncing off the walls. How do you feel?"

"Hungry. You see this (as Prim points to the screen). Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes."

"Parade?"

"No, at the interview."  
Cato gets up & gets breakfast for them both. They're watching TV as the buzz from the elevator goes off & the door opens.

Just then stylist team comes in & Prim rolls her eyes as she closes them.

"Oh joy! The torture crew & their 'little' treatment too are here."

Falivas, Vienna & Octavia come in & get Prim.

"Oh my God! Primrose you're has bad as Katniss! My goodness looks at these nails."

Hearing her sister's name again bring back the fact how she sacrificed her life for her to live as Octavia looks at her hair;

"And your hair! One would think that living in District Two YOU would know better. Oh we must get to work right away before Cinna sees you like this."

After being washed, scrubbed, rubbed, waxed, picked, plucked, poked, prodded & practically probed with god only knows what, Prim was deemed at beauty based zero & fit to be dressed by Cinna. Personally she thought, this would be the perfect punishment for some of the criminals in this country starting with the Head Peace Keepers. In her mind she can see Cato laughing.

"Hello, Prim."

Seeing Cinna come in with a black bag brought a smile to her face.

"Cinna long time no see. How have you been?"

"Fine. Well the rumors are true with the Everdeen women. The little duck grew into the beautiful swan. Now close your eyes & don't open them until I tell you."

Prim did what she was told. It felt like it took forever. She couldn't imagine Katniss waiting this long for this. Then she felt the softness of the cloth of her dress come on.

"Okay Primrose open your eyes."

Prim opened her eyes to find all childlike lines gone. Her makeup various shades of shimmering power on her eyes & skin to make her sparkle, like a diamond. Her hair free flowing in waves. Her outfit didn't show the little girl that was there. No, instead her outfit shows a stunning confident woman fully grown into adulthood. Ready to take on the world & win it.

Mean while in the Mentor's box;

Cato gets the image of Prim has she sees herself for the first time in what Cinna dressed her in.

"Oh my god."  
Haymitch & Brutus looked at him;

"That good?"

"Oh hell yeah."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
Effie gently knocks on the door to collect Prim & is taken back.

"You look absolutely stunning dear. Time to go."

Effie, Portia & Cinna escorted the Tributes to the chariots. Vick dressed head to toe in black like coal, is lit with fake fire. Prim dressed in brilliant sparkling white like a diamond. Receive their instructions from the Stylist;

"Vick, its fake fire. Its designed not to burn you & it will turn off as you arrive at the end. Prim, you represent a girl's best friend. Remember look straight ahead, show no fear. You are fire & diamonds. You are hard fearless & YOU take no prisoners. No matter what do not wave, hold hands or, look at the audience. Your message for your district; 'Bring it on.'" We will meet you back here with the mentors after you are done. Remember hands on front, eyes straight."

Both Tributes nod as they get into the chariots. Cinna walks with them until District 10's chariot goes out & light up Vick. Has Caesar & Claudius make their usual commentary they stop in mid sentence as they see district 12 come out;

"Well Claudius I wonder what Cinna is doing this year with district 12? And what do you think of the engagement of Primrose Everdeen & Victor Cato Hadley? "

"Every one knew they were promised to each other. That was never a 'big' secret. Well Cinna never disappoints when he as a plan he has a... Oh my."

Has the two announcers looks at the monitors they see the fire of coal & the sparkle of diamonds both products of District 12. The two regain their composure as they hear the roar of the crowd becomes almost deafening.

"WOW! And here they come, the much talked about Tributes of District 12 Vick Hawthorne & Primrose Everdeen. Well, I must say they are looking fearless & strong this evening. Don't you agree Claudius?"

"Why Ye... Oh time for President Snow's Tribute speech. Let's listen."

Has the last chariot come to the end of the parade route, President Snow comes to the podium to give his yearly speech;

"Tributes, Tributes welcome to the annual Hunger Games. May the odds (has he eyes narrow into slits while looking at Vick & Prim) be ever in your favor. We welcome your courage & your sacrifice. Has an added bonus for this years games (Prim think has she looks for Haymitch, Cato & Brutus while her eyes never leave Snow's, Cato get the image & Prim's thought 'Can you see it? Can you see what I see Cato?') there will be a surprise for a Tribute & their betrothed later during the competition. Tributes welcome to the Hunger Games & may the odds be ever in your favor."

Has the Tributes return to the stables, there was six people waiting for two sets of Tributes. When the chariots stopped, Haymitch invited Districts two & one over for dinner. Prim earlier asked Effie to mention to Haymitch about inviting District One as well for the strategy session.

This is when District four found that they were out of the pack this year. So has they watch the pack go up, Four decides to make a 'new' pack this year.

Mean while back in a designers shop;

Cinna puts the final touches to Prim's interview dress. Cinna is determined to where Katniss was the 'Girl on Fire', Prim will be the known as 'The Diamond Girl or, the Beautiful Swan'. For after tonight everyone will know that she's out grown little duck.


	6. Arena Bound part 2 aka Say good bye to Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting read for the arena for Prim & Vick  
> ****************************************************************************************************  
> ****I do not won the Hunger Games nor its characters***  
> **Song suggestion; Say Goodbye to Hollywood, Billy Joel**  
> ****************************************************************************************************  
> 6 Year Green Mile  
> Chapter 6  
> Arena Bound part 2 aka  
> Say good bye to Hollywood

District Four was not happy to be left out of the pack. So to make a little more interesting they decided to make a pack of their own. Their plan if they get enough members in their alliance was to go ahead get has many of the supplies as possible & get the other tributes of the 'Career' pack. District Four will have a big surprise but that comes later in the story.

In the penthouse suite the three sets of mentors start the planning while the six tributes also plan for the arena. For the Tributes the game is simple. Once in the arena and the buzzer goes off get to the weapons, take down the other Tributes, secure the horn. The alliance break apart when they get down to the last seven. However this year its different for this group of six. Five of them are giving their lives so, one can make it back without being part of the 'Victor's Capitol' Life. One of them a childhood friend from home. Its their way of telling Snow & the Capitol F-you, suck on that & smile.  
For the Mentors they know what they have to do. Get their tributes to get the highest scores for them to get the best sponsors, get them through the interview, get them arena ready & get one of them home. Yet for one mentor this has more meaning than anything on this planet. He can not fail. To fail means he didn't deserve to live. He wouldn't want to if he failed her. This is by far going to be the hardest arena ever for him. It's not just keeping a promise from nearly five years ago. It's not just sending in two tributes into an arena & hope for the best. This year is different. His protégé & his fiancée are going in with her on a double dose of the 'take'. Its' not about hoping for the best now. Just has those thoughts ran through his head he hears;

"Stop that & quit doubting yourself. It won't do us any good if you keep thinking like that."

He looks over at the Tribute in question & in his mind gave her the answer;

"Okay Duck, you win, for now."

Later after everybody left & they were alone watching recaps again when he had her make a promise;

"What ever you do don't give up in the arena. Promise me that."

"Since when do I ever give up?"

"The arena will make you feel that way. They're designed to be hard on a person. Boy or girl, they're designed to break a person's spirit. Believe me, been there & afterwards can be worse."

"I will promise I will give my best shot & I promise I will not give up if, you promise to quit this self punishing & doubting yourself. You fool most people. They think you're tough but you don't fool me. Quit. Doubting. Yourself. Damn it! You had no control what they did in that arena nearly five years ago. You had no control of what those Peace Keepers did either. You promise me that & I will keep my promise to you in 'that' arena. Deal?"

"Deal."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
In training the pack showed what they can do. Vick sparked interest in the Games Makers as he show cased survival & camouflage skills. Which isn't easy when you are over 6' 4" & built to be noticed. Prim kept surprising the Game Markers with her weapon skills yet she kept two hidden. Has a little girl her mother taught her herbs & how to heal people. From her sister she taught her how to move on silent feet without stirring a leaf. Brutus used his connections to get some Intel on the arena to prepare the pack. What he was told, he knew Prim will need to use all her skills & he hope that their link holds until the end for Prim will need Cato's eyes to watch her back.

Yet it was getting pretty clear that there was going to be two packs this year. That was until the Mentor in District Four disbanded their pack. Finnick knew what was going on & he also knew that they were pissed off at the other Careers for not including them in the original pack. Finnick also knew his tributes this year were too young to make it out of the arena on their own so, he got together with the other mentors in the pack to make a deal. They will give the Tributes in four a 24 hour head start & they can grab a pack each from inside the horn. After that they were on their own. In turn, they would not form another pack for this year's games but they can still have alliance with other Tributes but not another pack.

During this time it was becoming painfully clear that Snow was going to wed them live during Caesar's interview. Neither wanted that. For Prim she always wanted a toasting. More so now since she has no living family members. For Prim it was her way of carrying on the family traditions from home & keeping her life private out of the public fish bowl. Cato's district always had big weddings that included the entire district. After a long talk the pair had a compromise. Before the training scores are revealed they will do the toasting. After the arena, they have Cato's in district two. When the President came by to 'discuss' this Cato graciously declined the wedding at the interview however invited him to the Toasting after the individual Game Maker session. The President was not happy about this;

"I thought when you made your choice in this endeavor Mr. Hadley, I made it very clear on how it 'should' be done."

"Mr. President this is the only thing my bride has left of her family. After everything, she doesn't want the three ring circus at least not until after the arena. She's having a hard time with the series, you ordered her to 'take', sir. It would also give the Capitol more time to prepare for it."

"Ah I see. So it wasn't an rebellious act from either you or, Ms. Everdeen. It's due to the side effects from the series she was given?"

"Yes, Can you hold on a minute (has a Cato uses his acting skills), whoa. Has you were saying sir? Oh yes, no not an act of rebellion but whew a total in, wait one Sir. (blinks hard again)"

"Again Mr. Hadley?"

"Sir, when it come to this stage of the 'take' just pardon the pun here sir, take my word for it."

"Very well, I will make the announcement of a 'Capitol' Wedding at the interview. I need not remind you, not to fail me? Have you asked her?"

"Yes I have & there is a ring on it."

"Very Good. Well I must be going. I still do have a country to the odds be ever in your favor."

"As with you President Snow."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
A few hours later;

In front of the Games Makers, Vick Hawthorne shot arrows splitting one in dead center, threw axes & show his hand to hand combat skills before being dismissed. Primrose Everdeen goes in announces herself;

"Primrose Everdeen District 12."

"Okay Ms. Everdeen shows us what you got."

"It would be my pleasure Sirs."

In this Haymitch, Cato & Brutus watched on the side. Prim went over grabbed the bow & arrows then fire three shots. Each sticking in the center with two of the three arrows split in the center of the target. At this the three men smiled with pride. She followed that with sticking all five knives into the dead center of the next target. Then she went to the herb station & mixed a balm from scratch applied to the cut of the staff there, healing him. this now got the Game Makers attention especially when she snuck up on another on silent feet used leverage & took them down. Has a final blow to prove that she was not the 'Girl on Fire' but her own person, Prim picked up a heavy trident that was over two feet taller than her along with a medium spear, threw them. The trident divided the manikin in half in center mass as it slammed into the wall behind it with the head ripped off its shoulders from the spear.

Again the three mentors looked on with pride of what she can do. For Primrose Everdeen sent the Game Makers a message; I'm not little Prim, I'm not Katniss. I am the complete package. Seneca Crane look on with eyes wide to the damage the last dummy did to the wall. He dismissed her before the game makers went onto disgust her score. Seneca looked at the three men & nodded. The mentors knew then, its defiantly on.

Back in the suite;

The pack gather around to hear the scores. District one got 9's respectively, District two received 10's. While wait for their score you can see two others get nervous as they get to district twelve;  
District twelve Vick Hawthorne with a score of 11. The room explodes has he has tied Katniss for the record of the highest training score. Haymitch shushes everybody has they announce Prim's score. Both Prim & Cato lean forward as Brutus puts his hand on her shoulder. Caesar Flickerman then goes on to say;

"And last but certainly not least Primrose Everdeen with a score of... (at this point Caesar does a double take as his eyes got big)" Then Caesar continues;

"With a perfect score of '12'! A new record for District Twelve & the Hunger Games! Congratulations to Primrose Everdeen & District Twelve."

Prim always knew since she was little that she was a target. Has the room goes quieted down to silence null, Prim closes her eyes in a long blink. With this score, all know she is the one to beat. Now all the Tributes will see her with a death wish & target on her back. With that nobody stopped her when she ran to the elevator to go to the roof has Haymitch growls;

"That son of a bitch!..."

Cato punched a whole through the wall & asked;

"What odds are they giving Prim?"

Brutus replied;

"Per Snow's orders, 115 to 1 & climbing. After this I'm figuring 125 to 1 odds against both." Vick does a double take as Brutus continues:

"My sources told me per orders that both were to be made the targets with the worst odds to set an example for the others for volunteering."

Haymitch looked at Brutus;

"Oh my God, that son of a bitch had planned their deaths since the reaping."

"Originally just Duck's (both Cato & Vick do a double take at Brutus). When Vick took Rye's place to avoid a 'Mellark' fiasco it ticked off Snow. He already planned for Rye to be taken out in the blood bath from the beginning for Peeta. That's why you're a target too, Vick."  
The rest of the pack immediately started to strategize then & there to get both out in an all out effort to tell the Capitol to tow their line or, they'll encourage rebellion. Except Cato & Vick who went up to the roof to find Prim.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
On the roof Primrose Everdeen looks out to the west as the sun is starting to set. She figures those are numbered along with many other things has well like breathing, dreaming, moving...

"Stop it right now, Duck."

"I knew from the time Katniss died that my time was limited. That it was at the whims of the President if I continued to breathe & exists. Now cause of me, my friend's life is too. Kind of hard to live with that knowledge."

"Mine was because of Rye, Prim. Nobody was suppose to go in for Rye. I think Rye was suppose to kill you in the blood bath before getting kill in the blood bath himself."

"I'm sorry Vick."

"I knew what I was getting into when we made that pact, Prim. (looks over to Cato & mouths 'talk to her') Later."

Vick leaves to go back to the penthouse. Prim looks out to the sun setting as Cato comes up behind her & pulls her to him. For all outward appearances it looks like a couple spending time together. Inside, they use the 'link';

"Any request?"

"A last name change. (waggles eyebrows) "

"You little stinker..."

"Since you invited Snow... Tell him, he has 30 minutes to get here for the event. He was the one who told Brutus to give you consent, or else. You being the 'obedient' &(Cato snort in laughter at that as Prim continues sarcastically) one of his favorite Victors, you couldn't see me going into the arena without having your name. You may want to get Cinna too. That is if you want to, no pressure. However this might be one of the shortest marriages in Panem history."

"Do you know why Snow arranged this match between you & I Duck?"

"Because Katniss was suppose to win so he could use me to sell her to the highest bidder in the capitol. When Snow knew you were going to go through with it, he arranged to put Raven into the games knowing I would volunteer. So if excuse me correction, when I die in the arena you would take Katniss's place in being sold. I knew this long before the 'take'. "

At this he did a double at her. Prim told him who told her about Snow's plan was none other than Effie. She overheard Snow himself tell Seneca Crane two years ago. She told me when I first got here after they gave me the series. Has for me it was because he knew I nearly beheaded Cray in self defense in the cemetery.

"Now the question is do yo..." Cato stops her with a kiss a very long one. When they finally come up for air;

"The next time we do that, you will be mine."

They both go back to the penthouse. Cato goes to Haymitch & Brutus;

"Gentlemen T-30 minutes for the toasting. Set it up. (looks Brutus & gives the nod)" Then goes to his room to get ready.

Brutus looks at Haymitch who then said;

"Thank you for your contribution Brutus. Another one is bites the dust."   
Has Brutus mutters 'damn' & hands him a c-note while Haymitch gets three shot glasses ready for their tradition. 

At the same time Prim grabs Cinna who had an idea that something was up came prepared for the occasion. Both Cinna & Portia help Prim get ready.

The night before the arena there are two things that occur. Caesar's interview & the Tribute banquet. Normally the day is spent, prepping the Tributes, getting them dressed for their interviews & for the banquet that follows. Well in most of the suites that was happening. However in the penthouse suite of district twelve that was a different matter. For two mentors knowing that the President was going to add his two cents on the subject, they had the foresight to sound proof their tributes rooms.

"Vick, what time did you finally go to bed?"

"On this floor, haven't. Hooked up with Emerald last night after the Toasting. Went to her room instead."

Both mentors looked at him with jaws dropped in amazement. Emerald the most talked about female tribute of District One since Cashmere, didn't give two shits let alone two seconds to any guy in the training floor yet, of all guys to possibly be her last is Vick. Wow the two mentors thought as Haymitch continued;

"And? ? ?"

"Don't worry guys. I rocked her world. Over and Over and Ov..."

Wap! Has both mentors hit the back of Vick's head. Cato came to the kitchen.

"Mornin'. "

Cato grabbed two plates, filled them with food, two cups of coffee put them on a tray & went back into their room. Kicked the door shut.

That night Caesar gets the audience going as Tribute after Tribute get their three minutes in his chair. All goes well has districts One & Two tell them about the change up in the pack this year. When Caesar asked Castle from Two about it he replied;

"Isn't it obvious who is in the pack Caesar? They must have a different breed in 12 to have such great talent to be able to score 11's & 12's in training."

Other Tributes hinted that things can change with the games if the Capitalist don't tow the line. Caesar asked one of the other Tributes about their strategy they replied;

"Haven't thought about it much Caesar depends on how the audience & sponsors behaves."

Then it was because Vick scored lower, he went first. Vick had the audience eating out of the palm of their hand in less than 3 seconds. Caesar asked if he knew Prim? Vick replied;

" Yes. Prim a childhood friend. Actually, I knew the whole family before the tragedy."

"Tragedy? Vick..."

"Prim's mother was murdered by the Head Peace Keeper the night before Katniss, lost the games."

"You mean when his gun malfunctioned, Vick?"

"No Sir. There was never any malfunction. Caesar, I have to back up a little to tell you the whole story about that night for everyone here to understand what happened.  
Mrs. Everdeen was our healer for the district, period. When there was a 'difficult' birth she was the one that they called in. In the area that I am from is known has the Seam. It's one of the poorest areas of our country but we are still a community & we always looked out for each other. Any ways when there was a medical emergency one of us would stay with Prim because she was still young.  
The night that it happened, my brother & I saw Mrs. Everdeen walking back to her house. We were going to meet her so we could walk back home when my brother & I saw Cray come from behind & without saying a word to Mrs. Everdeen shot her in the back in cold blood before walking away like it was nothing. Prim saw it from a window, we were in the bushes at the side of the house. Because how darkness of the area, Cray didn't see us didn't see us in the shadows. However because of the Village's back lighting we did see him as he turned back toward the village. Later when there was a rumor of a witness, Cray let be known that the 'witness's' family will be brought up on trumped up charges & executed in front them.  
Because Katniss had a will in place Darius personally escorted Prim to Haymitch during the games. It was when Katniss was notified of her mother's death that tree she was holding up in suddenly was hit with lighting & the tree exploded.  
I made a promise to myself if I ever went into the games no matter for what reason or, result therefore of, I would tell the truth about the death pardon me Caesar, correction the murder of Mrs. Camille Everdeen. I couldn't then to protect my family. I can now."

Mean while in the back stage, five people were in shocked of the truth & the ballsy move of Vick Hawthorne. Everybody throughout Panem would finally hear the truth. For now everyone will remember Vick Hawthorne not for being just another tribute but finally being to tell about the crooked system.

For Prim & Cato they came to the same realization there were two planned murders for the games. Now the three mentors are worried for Vick for the bomb he dropped that now just gave the rebels the ammo to start a rebellion. For Prim because for some sick reason, Snow wanted to wipe the family out. And that's when it hit Cato. Gabriel. Snow killed Gabriel before he drew breath because his mother was the Girl on Fire. Now his wife, the last of the Everdeen family is going into the arena.

Just then Vick's buzzer sounds off & Caesar introduces Prim;

"She was known has the Little Duck when she was a young girl. Now let's meet the beautiful swan with the perfect score, the Diamond Girl, Primrose Everdeen."

Prim comes onto the stage & is escorted to her chair by Caesar he notices an additions to her ring finger.

"Primrose welcome. Welcome. So tell us what have you been up to?" Has Caesar holds her hand up.

"Oh Caesar, most people call me Prim. And I may be breaking a few hearts tonight."

"Oh 'Ms.' Everdeen do tell. Hmm."

"Well Caesar there's a teeny itty bitty little correction there. It's actually Mrs. Everdeen-Hadley. Cato & I had our Toasting last night."

The audience cries out & applauds as Prim holds up the wedding set. Caesar sits there shocked but recovered quickly. Prim explained what a Toasting is ending with that they'll have the big ceremony after the games.

"Prim what have you been up to & how did you get that 12?"

"Hard work Caesar. A lot of hard work. I can say this about the 12 I AM the perfect package."

"Well Prim should we bring out the 'other' half to explain the 'set'?"

"In your words Caesar, what do you think folks?" The crowd roars.

"Let's welcome the other half, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games from District 2, Cato Hadley."

Cato comes out to the roar of the crowd & sits next to Prim.

"Easy ladies, this ones mine."

"Cato you have some explaining to do."

"Weeellll. We just couldn't wait."

"Actually that was me."

After a few cat calls & whistles, President Snow comes onto the stage has all stand for him, Snow goes up to Prim.

"Brava, my dear."

Snow then shakes Cato's hand & Caesar's hand. Then the President of Panem made his announcement;

"Well lets see if we can get them to the church on time. After the games, we will have the big wedding for this couple has they renew their vows for the whole country to see."

The show ends soon after & all move to the banquet. Later everyone goes back to the respective floors. Well almost everybody. Castle had the female tribute from 4 by the name of Surien (water Lily in Japanese) in his room. Emerald had Vick over. Lux from One was with Lexi from Two in her room. Needless to say there were a lot of mentors who thanked god for the invention of sound proofing.

In Prim's room the couple spend what time they have left together. Later Cato looks at his sleeping wife, knowing that he will do everything to get her back from that hell hole.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
In the morning Cinna woke up Prim to get her ready for the games. Cinna goes to the arena in another transport while Haymitch & Cato take her to the hovercraft. Haymitch starts;  
"Don't step off the platform until the buzzer goes off or, you'll be blown sky high. Prim you can do this."

"Any other advice?"

"Like I told Vick, find drinkable water. Water is your new best friend. You'll know when to grab Vick & get out of the pack. Stay alive."

Haymitch hangs back has Prim & Cato say their goodbyes for now.

"Haymitch is right. Water is your new best friend. Get in, get it done. Get out of there. Remember I'll be there to get you from the arena with Haymitch."

The couple hug & kiss one last time before breaking away & Prim goes on to the hovercraft. Prim sits next to Vicki. A worker has Prim give her arm.

'What is that?'

"It's your tracker."

Has the worker insert it in her arm, Cato in route to the Mentor's room grabs his arm. Haymitch looks at Cato.

"They just put in her tracker. Hurts like a son of a bitch."

On Prim's hovercraft the 24 tributes are taken to the arena location. Prim is placed in a room, waiting there is Cinna. After Prim hugs him, Cinna has her eat one last good meal & drink some water. Then puts her jacket on her. Has he zips it up about half way he stops;

"Five years ago, I told your sister that wasn't allowed to bet but if I could I would bet on her. If it was between you & her, I would bet on you. You would've made her proud Prim. This is why I save this from the Game Makers."

Cinna opens the hidden part of her jacket to show her the Mocking Jay pin she gave Katniss in the 74th games then zips the jacket the rest of the way.  
Prim mouths "Thank you."

"30 seconds to launch."

Prim enters the tube & it seals her in. Cinna nods has it rises. Prim closes her eyes for a moment to adjust to the arena. When she opens them she find that the tributes are in side the cornucopia itself. The cornucopia is a cave & below the rope bridges that they have to cross is an alligator pit filled with mutant gators. Some are over 50 feet long. Both Prim & because of the link Cato realize she's in district 24. Before the dark days it was known has the Florida Keys in a place known as Key West.


	7. Death comes knocking hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 year Green Mile  
> Chapter 7  
> Arena part3 aka  
> Death Comes Knocking- Hard  
> *****************************************************************************************************  
> ***Disclaimer; I don't own the Hunger Games nor, its characters***  
> *****************************************************************************************************  
> ***Heads up death scenes will be graphically described here. Your discretion on what you can handle is highly advised. Also Prim is no longer the cuddly 12 year old pip squeak***
> 
> Song suggestion; Uncle Tom's Cabin-Warrant

Prim along with the other Tributes who have arrived on the platforms realized they are in an Alligator pit & the this cave is the cornucopia. A reverse Cornucopia with no top as planned earlier for her to get a top of to have her allies backs. Prim & Vick also realize that some of the platforms are higher than others. That's when she looks down to realize that those who are on the higher platforms can't use the rope bridges or, they'll fall into the pit. Then Prim looks up to see the handles at the ceiling. She looks at Vick then looks up. Vick gets the message. Yet they see only weapons at the base of the pit. Prim realizes that there is another horn full of supplies somewhere outside.

Vick looks around to see the floatation devices with the supplies on them. Vick then looks to Castle who is on a lower platform sees where the other stuff that they will need is. The game plan is simple now Prim & Vick will get to the weapons while Castle & Emerald go for the supplies. Lux & Lexi being on lower platforms will secure the weapons until Prim & Vick get there to help. Has the last 30 seconds count down three mentors look at the screen as they see their tributes adjust their game plan. Prim knows this is it. It's now or, never. She has to prove her worth to more than just her mentors & her district now. All make the final adjustment as the buzzer goes off as the Hunger Games begins.  
At the last second those who are up high, their rope bridges fall from their platforms. So Prim & Vick went across with the swinging bars that they saw. Districts 1, 2, 3, 4, 8 & 10 had the bridges. Districts 5, 6, 7, 9, 11, & 12 had the overhead swing bars. This was hard for Prim because of her fear of heights.  
Yet Vick talked her through it;  
"Don't look down Duck!"

"Okay not looking down."

"You know this drill swing left grab, swing right grab."

The two make it over in time for each to grab bow & arrow. Prim notices a Tribute sneaking up behind Lexi of D-2 with an machete.  
"THWAK"  
Lexi turns around to see District's 8 male tribute on the ground with an arrow coming out of his skull. She wave her thanks as she went on to get more of the weapons. These included, blowgun, blow darts, arrows, another bow, throwing stars, axes, sling shots, knives & swords.  
Both district 10 tributes were coming behind both Vick & Prim when Prim heard Cato yell "Duckkk!" in her mind. Prim yelled duck to Vick has he yelled it back at her has both ducked & fired hitting 10's Tributes in the heart. Both dead instantly.

Castle & Emerald had already grabbed their weapons & had headed out to get the supplies for the rest of us on the floating tires when they found the other cornucopia. Which was in opposite format as well for all the small pack were in it & the large ones were in the water. This sent Prim & Castle a message that this arena opposites hold true. The danger is in the water.

Then it happened Lux from District 1 was hit by District 9's female who got her hands on a throwing axe. Lux was hit in the back just has Vick & Prim nailed her in the head with cross sections of arrows. By then the bloodbath was over. Prim, Lexi & Vick ran over to Lux.

"Lux talk to me?"

"Lexi, she got me baby. My (coughs up blood) legs. Don't let her get you."

At this point Prim looked at the injury. It severed his spine & hit a lung. It was fatal as Prim looked at Lexi & shook her head to let her ally know it was fatal. Yet Lexi looked at him with a smile.

"Vick & Prim took care of that."

"I'll see you soon. (whispers) Love you ba..." Lux's cannon goes off.

Lexi just closes his eyes & whispers back 'Love you too'.

In the aftermath of the blood bath you heard 11 cannons go off has the cave starts to shake.  
Prim yells;

"GRAB & GO! DON'T LOOK BACK! RUN ! ! !"

Three ran with what they had on them has fast as they could while avoiding the gators. The three just make it out of there has a huge 55 foot gator launches toward Vick & Lexi.

THWACK! !

The gator lands at the two's feet the arrow coming out of its eye. Vick's mouth drops open in amazement.

"Holy shit Prim, just like..."

"I've been practicing."

"You think..."

"Well that should be good for dinner for tonight at least. Ohhh & a new belt for Effie. If not, I'm sure Cinna could do something with its skin."

Castle & Emerald found the three skinning the gator. Castle looks at Lexi & Vick. The two point to Prim.

"Prim how the hell did you do that?"

"Castle. Luck beats skill..."

Castle chuckles has the trio completes skinning & sectioning the gator to be cooked. Emerald was looking at some flowers when all of a sudden Prim knocks it out of her hand.

"What the hell Prim?"

"Poisonous, Emerald."

"What?'

"Tambourine Vine. Used to amplify pain. Inhaled or, swallowed can kill you in five minutes or, less."

"How did you know?"

"My Mothe...My Mo..." turns & walks away. Vick looks at Emerald.

"Remember my interview?"

"Yeah."

"The Healer I was talking about the one that night."

"Yeah Vick the one who was shot in the back. Oh my god.."

"Yes Emerald, her mother. She saw the murder with her own eyes. And before you ask yes, her mother taught her well. Darius was on the train escorting her to Haymitch when Katniss loss the games. She saw the fireballs hit the tree. Blew it up with Katniss in it. "

Castle came into the conversation;  
"Wait a minute, Katniss Everdeen was Prim's older sister. Holy Sh..."

"Exactly. Prim had a minor stoke right after the funeral. Lost her speech for nearly a year. Then she came back fighting."

Emerald just looks at Prim who went back to skinning & sectioning the gator meat to cook, replies;  
"That explains a lot yet, I can understand her."

Castle went toward Prim to talk. Prim asks Castle;  
"We hunting tonight?"

"Maybe depends if not tonight, early tomorrow for sure. I want to see who we are looking for & what we are up against first."

"10 won't be at the party, neither will the girl from 9 or, the boy from 8 for that matter."

"Well that narrows it down a tad. Why didn't you tell me about your sister?"

"One, Somethings I don't need to rehash. Two, I'm not in it for the pity party. I am my own person. I am not Katniss. People need to realize this. They need to realize I am not chasing a ghost. Three, I need to figure out what turned up somebody's butt sideways & died without the common courtesy of a lubricant to come after my family like they did.  
That's the big question Castle. Sorry about 4."

"Nature of the games Prim. Under normal circumstances, I would've went to her father & asked for her. I'll figure it out."

"Hey, don't forget to grieve. When you lose somebody, you have the right to mourn. Believe me been there."

"Yes YOU have. It's why the nation loves you Prim. Use it to your advantage."

"I rather not. Been to the pity party, not fun."

Has they set up their base camp, Vick get a fire going with a spit to cook the meat. Prim with Emerald looks for eatable plants to go with it. Prim then show her how to use some of the plants to cure any sickness or, infections from knife wounds. Has the arena got dark the national anthem played to show the fallen;  
D-1 Lux (at this Lexi turned her head away.)  
D-3 Male  
D-4 female (Castle bent his head down at the sight of his girl's picture there)  
D-6 Both  
D-8 Male  
D-9 Female  
D-10 Both (at this Vick & Prim figured they were the ones the Capitol were using to kill them in the bloodbath. Neither realized until later that they were wrong.)  
D-11 Female

From Primrose's count 10 total in the first day. Counting themselves 13 to go. Prim knows about killing. Counting today she has killed five people in her life. Her first kill was Cray, her mother's killer when she was almost 14. The other four here in this arena.  
Prim looks at Castle & the rest of the group. Decides to take first watch so the others could eat & sleep. Just then a parachute drops down labeled for 12. Prim grabs it opens it to find chocolates & a note. Has she reads the note from Brutus she smiles;  
"Save for later. Its for your last stage in case you are stuck in the arena. Effie & Cinna thank you for the thought on the gator skin. Now, hurry up & get out of there or, I'm going to out drink Haymitch! Your Guardian-B."

In the middle of the night in the mentors room Haymitch looks at Cato to has a grin like a purring cat who ate the canary.

"Should I ask what its about?"

"No (while appreciating the dream that his wife is currently having). You may want to let Brutus know she got her present."

Haymitch nods as he leaves for the night.

Cato thought to himself "Who would have thought that you of all people can have such an active imagination, Duck?"  
Yet Prim answered "I learned from a seasoned pro might I add since some of these suggestions came from 'your' dreams."

"Wait until you get home, Duck."

"Oh ho. If I win this you better show up in a bow. Don't worry I'll be gentle."

"Hurry up & get done then, Duck."

"Yes dear. Nighty night."

In the morning Brutus came in with coffee for Cato but a sound of a cannon got their attention.

Back in the arena:

Prim shoots straight up from where she slept after her watch. She gets up to do a head count to see everyone account for. Vick was on watch;

"Vick?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was it?"

Then she gets Cato's message "It's okay Duck. D-7's male Tribute ate poisonous berries." Then it shows the D-7 male briefly in the sky. Less than 36 hours & half of the Tributes are gone. Prim thought four more before we have to split yet Cato replied;  
"Not exactly, Duck. This year since someone changed the rules, we changed ours. Stick it out until all the outside the alliance are caught."

"Okay."

After a disappointing hunting session the pack returned to camp only to see D-7's in the sky that night.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
Day Three-Arena;

The day started out as normal in the arena has the Tributes expected until a Tribute launched an offensive sneak attack. Her only mistake was she snuck up on Emerald while Vick was on watch. Has he turned to hand her a towel for her face he saw the knife come out of the bushes.  
"Emerald! !"

Vick pushed her out of the way has the knife stuck in his shoulder. Lexi went hand to hand on the girl from District 7 only to get stabbed with a poisonous blade dipped in night-lock pollen. Yet Lexi slit her throat before the fatal blow. Prim saw what was on the blade 7 shook her head to the rest. Prim had her head on her lap to comfort her last moments."  
"Lexi, your fine. It's not that bad. It's okay."

"Really Prim. You're worse at lying than your sister ever was. You know she's proud of you."

"How would you know Lexi? Katniss's been gone five years now."

"She just told me silly. Damn girl she's right there (points to her feet) She said tell my Little Duck I'm proud of her for not letting Raven in this mess & for not staying at... pity...part... party."

Prim chuckles "Anything else?"

"Yeah from both Lux & Kat...niss."

"And that is?"

"Win it. Get.. the.. hel.. hell ou.. out.. Lux..." Lexi's Cannon goes off as the life left her eyes. Prim closes them.

"Goodbye my friend, Thanks for having my back."

Prim, Vick both stand & give her their district's three finger salute in thanks has Castle knelt down & laid his partner in traditional District 2's funeral stance with her arms crossed. Emerald added a small bouquet of flowers out of respect.

Prim then looked to Vick. The knife wasn't deep & luckily not poisonous but dirty. Prim knew what this meant, infection. She used herbs that were near by to clean the wound when she found another set of tracks with blood drippings on the ground.

"Castle!"

Has Castle comes over, he sees what Prim sees.

"Lexi didn't have a chance. Two against one. From the looks of the tracks, big boy that has enough knowledge of plants to use night lock pollen. Need to figure this out fast before we get hit again."

"Think we can hunt them down without Vick?"

Looking at her childhood friend & partner,

"Oh hell yes time to go on the offensive. Playtime is over."

"Okay then. Game on."

In the mentors room;

Three mentors start to worry for their tributes. While the others comment;

"Since when does 12 goes on the offensive?"

"Are they crazy?"

"She's just doing this to prove she's not her sister."

Finally Cato had enough;

"ENOUGH! ! They're fighting to get out alive & if it means not doing what's your MO so be it. Quite frankly I'm more surprised as Victors that you didn't see this coming. Or did you honestly expect her to live in 'The Girl on Fire's Shadow for the rest of her life?"

Brutus pulled him aside.

"Maintain control, damn it. You're doing her no good losing it like that. Personally if Mason wasn't a female, I would've decked into next week during the bloodbath. She's just pissed cause her Tributes are morons. Now stay under control before her blood starts to boil, damn it!"

In the President 's viewing room;

President Snow is pleased that the male tribute from 12 is injured. It will lessen the chances for the two to make it out of there. The Everdeen problem will be gone. And Cato will become the grieving widower ripe to be sold, Snow thought to himself. That was until he read the latest tracker report on Prim. Then he thought 'Oh shit, not again' as he gets on the phone to Seneca for a chat.

"Seneca, are you positive about the tracker reports on the tributes?"

"Very sure, President. There are four signals on two of the female tributes. One & Twelve."

"Damn. Then we need to adjust the rules for this year, won't we?"

"One pair has long its male & female. Just in case. It will give them a 50/50 shot."

"Same district Sir?"

Remembering the massive Mellark fuck-up; "No. And Seneca make them work for it. I want to see what these Tributes got to offer."

"Very well sir. May the odds be ever in your favor President Snow."

"They better be."

President Snow hangs up on Seneca. Seneca then calls a long time friend for a lunch date.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
In the Mentor's Room;

Brutus receives an invite for lunch & is told to bring a friend. He knows his protégé won't leave until Prim is out of there so he goes to Haymitch.  
"I got invited to Lunch & was told to bring a friend lets go."

Haymitch knew what this meant. He just nodded told Cato they'll be back soon. Cato waved them off yet his eyes never left the screen.

The mentors meet Seneca on the sponsor floor & are pulled aside.  
"We got the tracker report on the tributes just now. There's going to be an adjustment to the rule."

Brutus reads the report.  
"Mitch read this."

Haymitch reads the report pulls out a flask takes a swig & passes to the other two.  
"If we tell Cato, he's going to wig out. He almost took Johanna's head off with his bare hands five minutes ago. He sees this he'll be reliving his again."

Seneca replied;  
"If you don't tell him I can all but guarantee that Snow will. On top of that the President want them to 'work for it' this year. He wants to see what they got."

Brutus & Haymitch;

"Oh Shit!"

"Mitch, I'll pull him aside & chat with him to keep his control otherwise he'll freak worse than before. You get the other mentors on board to get her out of there. Seneca I definitely need you to make sure that we are very sure on this. Ok lets get going."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in the arena;

Castle & Prim start tracking the other tributes & found one. A big one, District 11's male sitting at his base camp & he has a knife wound. It's not bad but the pollen that Prim showed Lexi to use has taken effect. Castle made it quick but 11 was playing a little possum. So has the two tributes fight it out Prim draws an arrow out on the ally that is about to sneak up behind with a homemade spear from District 5 female.  
The Tribute draw back to throw...  
"Thwack! ! Has the arrow hits the tribute in the heart.

The spear falls to the ground as Castle takes this moment to stab his opponent in the heart. Quick & clean has the two cannons sound for them. Searching their camp Prim find another first aid kit & a blow gun kit with the provisions left there. The pair start their way back when Castle yells

"PRIM! LOOK OUT! ! ! !"

She turns to see a large mutant snake coiled to strike at her. Prim hate snakes more than heights. Prim jumps straight up into a tree & despite that the first arrow she fired hit it right between the eyes, Prim proceeds to fire arrow after arrow into it while calling every cuss word she knew.

"DIE YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING SLITHERING SON OF A BITCH! ! HOW DARE YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER! DIE! DIE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DIE! ASSHOLE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Castle just stood there with this amused look on his face watching her fire off arrow after arrow.

"PRIM! It's dead."

"BULLSHIT! CASTLE IT TWITCH!" Thwack!"

"PRIM IT HAS OVER 15 ARROWS IN IT! IT'S DEAD! You can come down now, honest."

Prim climbs down from the tree, gathers her arrows from what is left of the snake.

"I HATE SNAKES! I RATHER PUT UP WITH POLITICIANS THAN SNAKES! Those God Forsaken Slithering Things!"

With an amused look Castle replies;

"So I gathered."

"Listen my Mother til the day she died always & I MEAN always said 'Don't trust snakes or politicians Prim. NEVER TRUST ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T HAVE A SET OR STABLE SPINE! !' Castle move a little to your right please."

"Sure why di..."

Thwack! Has the arrow whizzes by Castle, another tribute screams & runs. With an arrow in its shoulder.

"Nice shooting!"

"Thank you."  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Back in the Mentors room;

Has Haymitch & Brutus return from lunch, the mentors are laughing hysterically has the country hears Primrose Everdeen-Hadley swearing a blue streak for the first time in their lives.

"What the fuck happened that has her in a tree going off like that?"

Cato replied;  
"A 25 foot baby python. Well that's one that's not allowed in the house. Castles' trying to get her out of the tree."  
(on the screen) "BULLSHIT! CASTLE IT TWITCH!" Thwack!"

"PRIM IT HAS OVER 15 ARROWS IN IT! IT'S DEAD! You can come down now, honest."

Brutus looks at the screen then looks at him as Haymitch starts talking to the other mentors.

"Tell her to calm down now then, send a message to your protégé."

"Brutus what the he..."

"Read."

Cato read Seneca's latest tracker report, gets up to send a message. On the way to the parachute room, Cato links up.  
"Duck, it was a baby python. Calm down. You got to keep calm or the 'take' will take over you."

"I HATE SNAKES!"

"Duck please be careful. You almost made me a widower out there today. You have to be careful, please duck."

"Okay. I bet the other Victors got a kick out of that little scene."

"You can say that. They loved the politicians remark."

"Anything else?"

"Stick with Castle. Leave Emerald with Vick. You four need to be extra careful for now. I'll explain later."

"Yes, dear."

On the way back, Prim found some herbs to treat Vick's infected knife wound better. Prim looks up;

"Haymitch. Going to need you to send Vick some medicine for his fever, the wound & some alcohol to clean it at our main camp please."

Prim & Castle arrive back in time to receive three parachutes marked 1, 2 & 12.  
For Castle his included a note, water, chocolate covered strawberries, his favorite trail mix. The note read;  
"Castle-  
Sorry about your girl. You know what I went through 5 yrs. back? The tracker report came back on Emerald & Prim. You are to stick to Prim as if your life depends on it. Because it does. I am trusting you to do this. Haymitch is now telling Vick to stick to Emerald for the same reason. Strawberries are for her.-Cato

Emerald's read;  
Stick with Vick from 12 from here on. Here are some extras since its eating for two.-Gloss.

Vick & Prim each had a card;  
For Vick- Hope you like father's day. Switch up. From here on you are partnered with Emerald from 1. Here's the stuff that Prim requested for you. Man up & stay alive-H.

For Prim- Vick is being partnered with 1 from here on. There's a reason he has to man up. Has of right now, you are paired with Castle from 2 & you are to get some rest young lady. 3 hours a night don't cut it. Also quit teasing Cato. Goldilocks its not nice to give your groom a case of blue balls. I added some extras for you & Vick. Prop up your feet before the swelling starts & no more cussing like that. Stay alive- H

Prim thought 'what the fuck is he talking about' as she reread the note while eating a strawberry. Okay boys what are you trying to hide from me?  
"Prim?"

"Yeah Castle?"

"Guess we're partners now. I've been requested to tell you to get some sleep. I got watch for now, you rest."

"Castle what the hell is going on? We're suppose to be going on the offensive."

"We got to get Vick cured first. Sleep."

"Castle its going to go fast?"

"Yes but if we push through we get out of here faster. Besides remember what Lexi said. Win & get out of here. Get some rest."

In the Mentors Room;

Cato hears her thoughts.  
"Shhittt! !"

Brutus looks over at him as Cato tells him;  
"She suspects something."

Day 7 Arena;

Through the medicine sent for Vick & Prim's herbal cures, he gets better. Then during the night it happens huge mutant bats.  
Emerald looks up;  
"Oh shit! Rats with wings."

Prim just calmly walks over to the fire adds more wood. Wounds cloth just behind the arrow heads, takes aim & let one loose hitting it. She keeps going until you hear the cannon. Two more tributes light up the sky. the latest fallen are females from Districts three & eight. Leaving the males from Districts four, five & nine and the four of them.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
Then the announcement;  
"Attention Tributes, Attention;  
due to the fact that there will be no feast in this years games, there is a slight change in the rules that will allow two victors this year. Has long as the victors is one male & one female who still with their partners. Good luck & may the odds be ever in your favor."

Prim just realized that besides herself Emerald is the only other female. Also they are the only ones that still have their partners. Prim looked at Castle. Vick & Emerald came to the same conclusion. Prim just voiced it;

"Guest we got a tad happy in the blood bath. It was great while it lasted. We split tomorrow say give each other the day. Are we in agreement?"

All nodded yet none were looking forward to the next morning.

Next Morning:

"Castle? Time to go."

With a heavy heart Prim looked at one of her childhood friends for the last time.

"Vick when you get out of here, don't forget to hug Hazel, Posey & your brothers for me. Remember what H said, man up. later."

"Prim don't forget to sing.-later"

Has both walk away from each other they raise their three middle fingers in respect for their friendship as they part to different sides of the arena. Now after a couple of hours Castle knows something is up.

"Prim?"

"It's starting."

"What?"

(whispers) "Boiling."

"Shitttttt! ! ! Why didn't you say something?"

"Cause you can't do anything about it. It's why we needed to go on the offensive two days ago."

Mean while day nine in another end of the arena...

Near a lake Vick & Emerald were filling their canteens when there was a splash & blood curling scream...  
EMERALD! ! ! NNOOO! ! ! Has Emerald's cannon goes off after the male from District four sprung out of the water & threw his trident. Hitting her in the heart. It was a hollow victory for when four threw his trident Vick hit him in the neck as a gator ripped his head off.

Vick put Emerald in the traditional burial stance with flowers. Repacked his gear & he's now on a mission. He was going to make sure Prim got out. Vick used his hunting skills to track down the next tribute.

Back near the river...

Prim's skin starts turning to a dark shade of pink has she bites into one of the chocolates that Brutus sent on day three. Immediately her skin starts to return to normal skin tone when they hear two cannons booms.  
Prim & Castle look at each other then up has Emerald picture is shown with the male from four.

"You know what this means Prim?"

"Yes, Vick is going to hunt them down."

"No you're the only female & we're the only pair left."

"You don't think Vick..."

"No, you're right about that part. "

"So now its Vick, you, me, the boys from five & nine."

In the woods two tributes are eying the only pair left when they suddenly charge at them. Vick sees Prim being herded toward a gator as Castle is in hand to hand combat with the boy from nine. If she turns her back on the tribute, she's dead. She' doesn't keep an eye on the gator, she's dead. Prim knows she's in a sticky situation has she's being herded toward the gator away from the river's cool water. The Tribute from five raises his sword as Prim has her boot knife in her hand. Out of the blue the boy from five is knocked down to the ground by Vick Hawthorne.

"Nice of you to drop in Vick."

"Was over due for a visit. Now if you would excuse me..."

Vick take on the boy from five. Prim gets to her bow but picks up her spear as her partner is disarmed & avoiding get beheaded with an axe. All of a sudden two cannons go off has the male Tribute from nine falls over from a spear in his back.

"PRIM! !"

"I'm fine Castle. You?"

"Fine. Thanks for having my back."

"Welcome. Who?"

Prim looks over & mouths the word 'no'. The audience sees Castle expression of shock;

"Oh my god."

Both Tributes run to the edge where the headless remains of the boy from five is but not before he rammed his sword all the way through Vick Hawthorn's middle section nearly severing his spine. The two knew he was dying. They dragged him away from the edge where the other body is lying.

"Prim. It's bad?"

"Hey there. Don't worry Vick. We're here. Right here."

"I told you I would get... yo... you home. Lexi was right your know."

"About what Vick?"

"That you're a worrssee... liar... th ... Kat..." Vick Hawthorne's cannon goes off as tears stream down Prim's face as she closes his eyes.

Prim then starts to get dizzy as the boiling effect of the 'take', start to take over again & Prim's world goes dark. Castle gets her into the river water.  
During this & since the audience was so moved by Vick, President Snow continued with the two winners for this year. Claudius announces:

"Ladies & Gentlemen:  
I give you the winners of the 79th Hunger Games Castle Masonhouse of District Two & Primrose Everdeen-Hadley of District Twelve."

Within minutes the hovercraft arrives. Cato & Haymitch to pick up the new Victors. Cato put Prim on an ice blanket stretcher.

"Hang on Duck. I told I would come & get you."

Prim whispers two thing into Cato's ear as they get on board. Cato starts laughing hard.

"Okay sword boy. What she said."

"One, WE are never doing this again."

At this Haymitch bursts out laughing.

"So what was the other."

"Where's my bow?"

"PRIM!"

Prim looks at Haymitch & states before everything goes dark again;

"Haymitch, I'm married not dead."


	8. Homeard bound part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surviving the Arena for the two Victors.
> 
> ***Disclaimer; don't own the hunger games or, its characters.***  
> ***Heads up violence, language & a few lemons will be forthcoming***  
> ***You have been warned.***  
> *****************************************************************************************  
> Song suggestion; Homeward Bound by Simon & Garfunkel  
> *****************************************************************************************  
> 6 Year Green Mile
> 
> Chapter 8  
> Homeward Bound  
> Part1  
> *****************************************************************************************

Hovercraft in route to the Capitol;

Before the two Victors were taken into their respective holds Prim calls Castle over.  
"Castle"

"Yeah Prim?"

"Thanks for having my back out there. Remember what I told you."

"Thank you for covering mine in there too."

Cato was puzzled until his protégé explained that Prim told him it was okay to grieve. Because of the take, Haymitch stayed with Castle while Cato stayed with Prim. Haymitch & the doctors take Castle to his exam room. Cato is walking along side her stretcher to hers with her medical team.

In this stage of the 'take', the other half must be within a short distant of each other or, their blood will literally start to boil. If kept away too long can cause madness & a slow torturous death as they are cooked from the inside out while the other can literally freeze from the inside out. Under Snow's orders Prim was given a double dose before the games which makes it mandatory for the next 48 hours that they stay near each other for their survival. For only one can relieve the others pain from these effects. The only mistake that Prim made concerning the double dose was she didn't know when she was pushing it through her system that she would have to go through all the effects twice. However if they survive this according to legend, the gifts that they will receive will beyond imagination.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Capitol Medical Center 36 hours later:

Prim's skin is still a fiery red as she battles the effect under the cold blankets. Her body temperature is at 103.7. The good news that its holding. For Cato is core temperature drops from 98 degrees to 95.3. Medical is doing everything to keep both alive as the two mentors show concern as President Snow enters to give his usual congratulations to the Victors. Haymitch already found out that Castle will not be given the option to be sold in the capitol. For the capitalist showed very little interest in him. According to the polls they wanted both the tributes from twelve to win this year. This was a great relief to both mentors.

"Brutus, I've come to chat with the Victors. Are they awake?"

"One is Sir. The other, cocooned."

"Cocooned?"

"Mr. President they can't be disturbed for another 12 hours minimum at this point."

"Explain Cocooned."

"Mr. President when you ordered a double dose on your newest Victor, she went through the stages fast. Problem she has to go through those stages twice making, this one of the fastest games in this country's history. This being the last stage where her other half has to be with her, period. Its called Cocooned because the closer they are with each other, the faster the last stage of the 'Take' goes through their systems. Also they can't be disturbed at all, period or the results can be disastrous. It is what you ordered when you gave Prim the double dose of 'this' series. With Cato who got only the required single dose he will make it after this. For Prim its up to them now. For the record they are the only pair in the last century that have made it this far."

"What happened to the others?"

"Most, lived after the received the counter in stage 3 because they couldn't take it anymore. However if they didn't receive the counter, they died. In this case, you had Prim receive a double dose so the counter would lessen it but not stop the series as it stands. Now you are seeing the results Sir. Victor Hadley border line hypothermia, Victor Everdeen-Hadley high fever."

Haymitch who kept his eyes on the monitors looks over his shoulder calls;

"Brutus, take a look."

Brutus excuses himself from the President, looks at the monitors Cato is at normal temperature of 98.2 degrees. Prim 101.3. Its coming down, the fever is breaking. He nods in agreement.

"Mitch can you take the President over to see Castle? He's awake been asking about Cato & Prim ever since he woke up this morning."

"Yeah sure. I got Castle. You take care of the Cocoon."

Haymitch goes to met the President & escort him to the newest Victor's room. Meanwhile, in the cocoon room two victors...

"I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Give me your hand."

Cato gives Prim his hand which she put around her own body. This gives him the warmth he needs while he cools her down. Cato gets what she has been trying to say especially since this series has an aphrodisiac effect on both of them. Knowing the cold blanket doesn't work, Cato strips down to shorts unties the back of Prim's hospital gown & wraps himself around her. Prim in turn lays herself flushed against him. Has his core temperature rises, hers comes down until the fever finally breaks. Cato covers them both up as the last part of the 'take' finally leaves their systems. Weaken, they stay like this for awhile both sleep.

Yet for one the dreams are not peaceful has they relive the arena that they just left.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
The President leaves after informing Haymitch to let Brutus know that he will be by tomorrow to visit the other Victor & get the wedding planned before the tour. Haymitch walks back not to see Brutus at the monitors no, Brutus is sitting with his head in his hands. Haymitch looks at the monitors to see Prim's fever broke. He looks at Brutus amazement;

"Brutus?"

Brutus the big tough Victor of the 55th Hunger Games just witness a miracle. His protégé & ward are the first pair in over 50 years to make it all the way through all the stages of the 'Take'. Only then Brutus realized how much Prim meant to him as his eyes watered. Even when his own mother said 'She is the granddaughter I've always wanted' Brutus didn't know what she meant until now. Like her sister, Prim would be the daughter any parent would be proud to call theirs.

"Mitch they did it. They survived the 'Take'. Nobody outside of our district survived this let alone a double dose & while in the arena in the middle of the games. Yet a slip of a girl from an outlying district did."

"Can we go in yet?"

"In a couple of hours. Both are probably out cold weak as new born kittens. Let them sleep. They've earned it."

In the cocoon room Prim wakes up in a cold sweat after relieving seeing Vick die in the arena. Cato who sees what she is dreaming or, in this case reliving. He knows what she is going through, he has been there. Now if Prim makes it through the guilt of the arena, she will be called in as the Mocking Jay. She will be the assassin for the rebellion. The purpose for her to be tapped is to avoid all out war, take over & unite the country as a whole. Now she needs him to make it through this & for once in his life he will not fail.

"Shh... It's okay. It's just a bad dream Prim. Shh... I'm here, you're safe. You're safe Duck."

"Cold, I'm so cold Cato."

Cato pulls up the blankets over them both then realizes that her fever has broken yet they still have the mind link. He also pulls her closer to him has she turns around, wraps around him & snuggles closer to him, she hears his heart beating. This puts them back to sleep.

About three hours later there is a knock at the door has Brutus & Haymitch walk in to find Prim with a healthy pink glow still asleep & Cato awake. Both men walk in with food for the pair relieved that her fever has not returned. Being the tough guardian Brutus asked;

"How is she coping so far?'"

"I think we're through the 'Take'...(he thought 'dang Prim wait for me' as he caught the latest image she proposing in his mind.) yet we can still link our minds up. As for the arena its still too soon to tell. I don't think the baby survived this but its too soon to tell that too. (Prim answered in his head "No its not. I still have my tracker ask them.") Maybe if she still had her tracker from the arena..."

"She still has hers. Tributes keep their until either death or, if as a Victor 4 days after they leave the arena before it dissolves. For health reasons. I'll go get a reading. Wake her up & get her to eat. We'll be back with the results. "

Brutus & Haymitch leave.

"Hey Duck. You got to eat or, we can't have any 'fun'."

At this Primrose opens her eyes for the first time in 48 hours & stretches her limbs.

"Do you think the readings were true?" Prim sits up to eat what is on her tray while Cato picks at his.

"Too soon to tell Duck. It's too soon to tell."

They were talking when the mentors came back. Cato was right, the baby didn't survive the 'Take'. Both were sadden at this & Prim figured it was why Emerald was paired with Vick at the end. It didn't take away from the fact that they were gone. Now Prim was getting angry because of the Capitol, too many good people are dead. All for the Capitol's entertainment. At this thought she wanted Snow's head on a platter. For Katniss, Vick even Peeta. She wanted it for all who went in there & never made it home.

Three days later before the post games interview:

The two victors were on their way back to their respective floors to prep for the interviews tomorrow night. Prim was surprised when it was Haymitch that pick him up from the medical center & not Cato.

"Haymitch, where is Cato?"

"Back in the suite Goldilocks?"

"Goldilocks?" Has Castle looks at Prim odd. "I thought your nick name was Little Duck."

"Goldilocks is Haymitch's nickname for me from a child's fairy tale called the Three Bears. Little Duck was the name Katniss came up with for me because of my shirts always for some reason became untucked in the back leaving a Duck tail. It caught on & you know the rest. Now what is Cato up to Haymitch?"

Haymitch smirks "Castle not many 'Seam' kids are blond haired & blue eyed." Looks back at Prim; "Not telling Goldilocks. Why don't you use that mind thing of yours & find out."

Prim looked at him "Nope if he wants me to...(Cato is sending an image & Prim is really enjoying ) pardon me, find out he'll let me know. Like right now. Can we get this elevator to move any faster?"

Both guys snicker as Prim in thought:  
"Dirty pool dear. Two can play that game. When I get there I better see a bow in 'my' favorite color with a smile Mister."

Cato responded in his own little way:  
"Oh, like you did in the Parade, before the interviews, along with before, during & after the arena, dear? Hmm... Paybacks can & will be soooo much fun. By the way your nickname may change."

"I'm almost afraid to ask to what? Oh what the hell you have a birthday coming soon, to what?"

"Nymph."

"It's better than Duck. Wait a minute! You never complained at all on anything that was suggested, Cato."

"Who said I'm complaining now? Now hurry up & get here."

"Get the damn elevator to move faster then dear."

"Not a problem, hang on."

On the second floor Haymitch & Castle pushed Prim through the door as she turned around, Haymitch said;  
"This floor is sound proofed. Just follow the pretty dark midnight blue & teal ribbons. Nighty-night."

The doors closes. Prim looks around finds the ribbons that goes towards the mentors area. So she follows it, to the stairwell goes through the door up the 10 fights of stairs which she thought:  
"10 flights of stairs! Payback is going to be such a virgin for you, Cato. Are you trying to tire me out before the interview? Or you're too tired to handle me tonight?"

"Oh-ho Nymph, you know I love a challenge. Just to prove a point since I'm in a very generous mood, turn right. You are almost there."

"Prove it. I dare you." Then she stopped as Prim realized what today is for. "You stinker, you guys remembered. I still better get my bow tonight Mister."

Prim turns right, right into Cato's arms who picks her up wraps her legs around his waist.  
"Hello, dear welcome home."

Cato lays a lip lock on her has he carries her into the living area of 12 where everybody was waiting for her to show up. Haymitch was laughing at the joke he talked Brutus & Cato into.

"How could we forget. I told you if you ever won your games I would throw the party on the next anniversary that you spoke again when you 'finally' got out of that damn hospital."

Castle asked   
"So what was those first words she said?"

Prim replied   
"It should've been me."  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
The party was in full swing when there was an appearance by President Snow. Immediately Prim was between Brutus & Cato. President made the visit short & not very sweet. Yet during this Prim linked up to Cato;

"Now can you see what I see, Cato. He's never liked anybody from 'any' district. Snow only tolerated Two more than the rest. He even despises One because he thinks none of the districts have any back bone. But we know different, don't we Cato?"

"Now I see it. How did you figure this out Nymph?"

"I watched him during all those talks with Brutus & Haymitch, Cato. Once I knew what to look for the rest fell into place."

"What's with the Bow? "

"Our Toasting was on MY birthday. YOU were my present. And you know how I just love to unwrap my presents...(as she sends him an image). Also what's with the switch from the second floor to here? And just when are you going to explain the arena to me?"

"Later Nymph, I'll explain everything later."

Snow decided to cut to the heart of the matter. When he informed the pair that the vow renewal ceremony is to happen at the Crowning Ceremony at Caesar's interview, Prim spoke up.

"Sir wouldn't it be better if the event would be at the Victor's Ball?"

The three male mentors looked at Prim as if she had a third eye in the middle of her head. However Snow was up for the challenge. Thinking that he can put the newest Victor in her place.

"How would you think this would be better Mrs. Hadley? Mind you chose your words carefully."

At this she thought; 'Oh he never learned from the hospital'. All those years & he never learns. How cute he gave me another weakness. So she gives him just a 'little' taste of what she is capable of. Prim makes her argument on all fronts as she replies;

"Well Mr. President; First, Cinna needs time to make a gown that is worthy of a wedding for 'TWO' Victors. That takes time & I am very picky. This dress will set the tone for any bride to strive for years to come. The details have to be done to perfection. Cinna is the only one I would trust to make our country proud. After all, this event is going to be shown all over the world. Can't embarrass the nation especially its leader, its father.

Second, With the Victory ball it will give more time to prepare & more time for many in the Capitol to, 'curry' your favor for an invitation to the event of the season if not the decade.

Third, It will unite the country as a whole. Show the world what Panem is made of. Also the prices for the event will give the Capitol more profits to make up for the quickness of the games this year.

Finally, I love to draw out the suspense, don't you? I say make them wait for it. Then you can still have the Victor's Welcome Ceremony as schedule the following week after the usual events that closes the Game's Season. Those are my reasons, Sir."

All the males in the room look at her then at the President of Panem. Knowing that Snow is all about the Capitalists entertainment & profit, Prim used what she learned from Effie & Cinna to forward the pride of the country. Prim used this to her advantage along with her knowledge of Snow's love of people groveling to get his favor (or, kiss more of his ass. However you want to word it). Prim gave the perfect storm of a counter argument that outwitted the leader of Panem. The three Mentors were holding their breaths as he replies;

"I believe you make a sound argument Mrs. Hadley. However we can have the Victor Welcome Ceremony at the next game reveal for the next season, with the Victor's Ball at the beginning of the victory tour in say three months, instead of six months to make the public work harder for the invitation. That should give Cinna more than enough time to whip-up a gown to even get approval of 'your' picky taste."

"I like that even better, Sir. Make them really work for it. Just think of the profit & gifts you'll be receiving for this event alone should make you extremely happy for years to come. May the odds be ever in your favor Mr. President."

"I'll make the announcement at the Crowning Ceremony tomorrow night. I must say this has been a very informative chat Mrs. Hadley. I must be going. I do have a country to run."

Only after Snow leaves did everyone let out a sigh of relief. None of them couldn't believe what they saw. The one everyone always thought was the little scared pip squeak, a slip of a girl just stood up to & outwitted the President of the country. Cato turns around picks up Prim til she is face to face with him touching his forehead with hers.

"I wouldn't have believe it until I saw it myself. My Nymph outsmarted the President of Panem."

Cinna, Brutus, Castle & Haymitch;  
"Nymph?!"

"Guys, you have no room to talk. Haymitch you call me Goldilocks. Everyone else calls me either Little Duck or, Duck. This one is Cato's for me."

Haymitch decides to get in on this exchange;

"So what's his?" (pointing to Cato)

"Antigua."

Cato looks at her shocked;

"Antigua?"

"Ancient in Latin. Let's see you're 4 years older than me. Fact a woman hits her prime at 35, a man's 18. Need I have to say more?"

Cato whispered into her ear.

"Oh Nymph just wait til I get you alone."

"I've been waiting. Prove it." (as Prim blows gently in his ear.)

"After you tell me how you did that with Snow."

"Later Antigua later."  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
The group was observing this exchange with the pair with amusement. Brutus knew her sister Katniss taught her observation & recognizance when she was very little. Today Prim just used it to her advantage (while looking at his protégé), twice. Brutus looked at her with pride has he remembered a conversation when she first came to live with him from the hospital. Never in his life did he know somebody who was so young yet who was so wise for her age. Then Cato realized with admiration how Prim did it. Now the rest of them realized the message Prim was sending to the rebellion. The Mocking Jay is ready.

For the group present Brutus & Haymitch started getting Castle ready for the Crowning Ceremony & interview with Caesar. Cinna did the finishing touches for both outfits for the event. Effie stayed with the mentors to help Castle. In the mean time the pair took a trip to the roof.

On the roof the pair talked about the interview for tomorrow & the Crowning then it got more serious.

"Do you think he realized what I did yet?"

"Nymph, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. Dang, I have to admit that was fun to watch."

"Well?"

"No I don't think he noticed. Do you?"

"Not only he did but he's grateful that I 'gave' him a graceful way out."

"My mentor taught you well then."

"I knew this before I relocated to two. Katniss taught me along with Madge. I figured a way to use it better."

Just then Cato's phone went off. He looked at the text & laughed.

"You were right Nymph. There is a car waiting for me & Haymitch to see Snow at his mansion right now. What are you thinking?"

"He's going to push it up the date or, force us to stay here until the tour. Don't worry it'll play to our advantage."

Snow was being driven back. His advisers couldn't believe what they were worrying about the schedule change would do for this game's season. Snow still can't figure out how a slip of a girl out maneuvered him in almost every way shape & in true form. On top of that it scared him that she even gave him a graceful way out to save face.  
So he was going to have to insist on her staying at the capitol until the tour for her fittings or, move the date up to make it a separate event. His advisers thought this was an even better idea to make it a separate event to curry more favors with the Capitalists & prominent citizens in the other districts to get an invite to either the wedding or, the ball. Yes he thought this is much better as he calls Haymitch to let him know that he is sending a car to them & he is to bring Mr. Hadley with him. After hanging up Snow thought to himself, if the 'Girl on Fire' was thought to be 'dangerous' by his advisers, then the 'Diamond Girl' makes her sister looked like a novice.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
A few hours later...

On the way back the two men were outwardly seething. Inside however, laughing their asses off. Cato asked Brutus how's 'Duck'?

Reply was short;  
"In the tub soaking about an hour ago. With walking up 10 flights of stairs you're going to feel the burn. Will be here til you get here.-B"

Prim was right Snow was either going to move up the event & make them stay until the tour just to prove who really called the shots. Prim also used their link so that Snow could not read Cato. This helped Cato a lot. It also made him mad at himself for not seeing it earlier. Brutus should be proud of her.

At their 'meeting' with Snow, he gave them a choice to either move the vows up to a month from now or, stay three extra months has 'guest' of the Capitol. Where they will be made to 'model' for the Capitol's social scene. During their 3 month stay, they will be expected to conceive a child for the capitol. If the child won their games they would be sold. This pissed off Cato but thanks to Prim, he kept it in for their sakes. Haymitch spoke on their behalf;

"Well Mr. President, Cinna will have to rush to complete the details on the dress but it can be done. However due to the season as it stands, its best for all parties that a month will do. After all we still have to return Vick Hawthorne to his family for burial & he was after all Mrs. Hadley's childhood friend."

"Excellent. I think it would be best too. I will make the announcement at the Crowning Ceremony tomorrow. I think giving everybody too much at one time is never good. Of all people Mr. Abernathy, you should know about too much of a good thing will do to one. Well I do still have a country to run. Greenhaven will show you to the car."

The two men bowed slightly & left. They also realized that this is going to move fast. The Mocking Jay is going to get called in. Both men were quiet has they returned to the training center. Once in the suite & swept for bugs of any kind before they talked. Brutus knew it was time to call in the Mocking Jay.

Later, Cato went to check on Prim in their room looked at her once sound asleep in his pj tops with the sleeves rolled up. Her dreams looked peaceful to him. Because for the first time since, the games they were yet when he climbed into bed her eyes opened up.  
"How long have you been back?"

"Not long."

"Tired?"

"Little bit however I promised you earlier to prove something."

"And that is?"

Cato decided to show her instead starting with a series of kisses that started behind her ear going down. Using his teeth Cato undid the buttons on the top that she was wearing to find her in a matching self bra & ribbon panty combo. Cato growled as his hand goes downward to the center of the bra & undid the ribbons on the set. Has Cato peeled the bra off her, he gave each breast equal attention. Where his hand was, his mouth followed. When his mouth found a peak starting licking & sucking, Prim arched up while grinding against him. Soon that wasn't enough for either of them has they strip the rest of their clothing off each other. Prim smiled for there underneath the bottoms he was wearing was a big bow in her favorite color of teal blue;

"My Bow! Finally I get 'my' present."

"Happy B-late Birthday."

"You needed a bigger bow, dear."

He smiled has they started where they left off, she moaned in a plea then, adjusted to allow his hand more access for him to explore, while threading her fingers through his hair. Has Cato continues kissing & going lower. At last she felt his tongue flick over the swollen bud and cried out. "Oh God yes!" His tongue dances onto the top tip of her clit, while he inserted two fingers inside of her. Prim squirmed & whimpered against her. Cato using those talented fingers of his teases her even more. Prim said growled one word that made this an all nighter;

"More."

Cato kisses her as he slowly guides himself into her. Cato starts at a slow pace but soon they're going faster has their need for more of each other grows as Prim wraps her legs around his waist uses leverage & flips so he is under her & starts to ride him. There is no play but seriousness as Prim rides him, taking all of him in. Cato has something to prove & would have none of this tonight. He rolls over so she is again under him.

"No, No Nymph."

"Oh, God ah" as buries her head into the crook of his shoulder giving it a small nip as he hits a trigger for her. She tilts up more as she rides him from underneath. Cato knows she's getting close has he feels her walls tightening against him both of their bodies covered with sweat.

"Oh god Prim, I'm so close."

She felt it then.. It started from between her legs, lower than her stomach. The feeling rolling out in waves.

"Cato!" Prim screamed as she sees stars. She felt his hands on her hips. She felt him thrusting into her harder against him. She pushed her hips forward more, pulling him in deeper that way. Cato stiffen has he climaxes in her. She didn't feel the rest because her climax hit her then, hard as she scratches down his back from her nails. When they both came back to earth they went to sleep in each others arms, knowing that they were just getting started on our exploration of their pleasures. Prim was right.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
An hour later...  
In his sleep he felt feather light kisses going downward. Cato cracks an eye open to find his Nymph following through on one of her dreams during the games. It was one of his favorites that they 'shared'. Soon he couldn't take the torture anymore has he 'tried' to take over Prim stopped him.

"No! My turn. Do. Not. Move. I'm returning the favor."

"Nymph! (squeezing his eyes shut to maintain control) Oh shit." His 'Nymph' was finding out how much self control he really has.

"Yes?" Looking at Cato smiling.

"Keep doing that & I'll show you who 'is' boss."

Looking at him with big round innocent eyes as she yet the shade of them is anything but innocent has she whispers into his ear;

"Think fast & don't move."

"Think fa... UHHH Nymph!" Has Cato arches up & loses it as Prim executes a cowgirl move.

"I told you not to move, silly boy. You were saying?"

Cato doesn't say anything has he recovers inside of her then rolls over putting her under him. Only then Cato growled into her ear;

"My turn, my little Nymph. No sleep for you tonight."

Has Cato makes good on his promise to show her who is boss until dawn.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Next evening at the Crowning Ceremonies;

Caesar was thrilled in his 'Capitol' role in entertainment. What the government didn't know is that he's been part of the rebellion network for the last 15 years thanks to Victor Haymitch Abernathy. It was Haymitch who pointed out that those kids who died in the arena were never returning home unless its in a box. In the Capitol, the President is the leader & you are to never question the leader.  
Yet Haymitch invited Caesar to once of the funerals for his Tributes one year. What Caesar saw broke his heart. The gray in the mother's skin has it looked like the life the reason she drew breath had been sucked right out of her. The father who tried to be brave has they watched their children be lowered into the cold dark ground tore at his conscience. So he asked Haymitch how can he help make a change. Then & there he was drafted into the rebel's network. Through the years he was able to stop unnecessary deaths of the rebellion by coded warnings in his shows. His two contacts are Haymitch & Brutus. Now he knows that he has to be very,very careful from here on. For in this show his message for the rebellion will be;

"Your Mocking Jay is waiting. Call her in."

This is when the rebellion will see Victor Primrose Everdeen-Hadley in a new light. For when she wear the pin that her sister wore during her games, she will become the Mocking Jay, the assassin for the rebellion.

Cinna in keeping with his 'diamond' theme dressed Prim in a soft canary yellow dress that went down to her knees in low heels. Her blond hair is down in soft waves, with very little makeup with her sister's Mocking Jay pin. Castle in a black blazer, slacks but his shirt is in yellow. Not matchy, matchy. No that will be Cato. Between his stylist Raina & Cinna, this will be the pair who will set the tone for the season.

Effie collected Prim to get going. They meet the guys there at the studio. Plan will be to introduce Mentors on stage first, then the Escorts, point out the stylists in the front row. Castle will come out first then, have Prim make her entrance to sit on the couch then have Cato sit next to her. Prim is on her platform looking up waiting for the introductions when Prim notices the amount of Peace Keepers nearby. This is making her uncomfortable as she smells the scent of roses & blood. She links up to Cato who is back stage has he sees what she sees. Just then President Snow appears.

"Mrs. Hadley how nice to see you again. I looked forward to the awards ceremony tonight. I wanted to wish you good luck & may the odds be ever in your favor. "

"Has with you President Snow."

With that her platform rises, has the roar of the crowd is almost deafening.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Caesar is making Prim's introduction;

"At one point this 'little duck' was all alone in the world. Has she grew up, she turned into a beautiful swan. Now she is the other Victor of the 79th Hunger Games, the only Tribute to ever score a perfect 12 in training. Please welcome The Diamond Girl, Primrose Everdeen-Hadley."

Prim comes onto the stage where all three mentors & her partner Castle stand to welcome her. Caesar comes up to her takes her hand guides her to the couch then, takes his seat.

"Prim the loveseat is a little roomy there isn't it."

"Just a tad Caesar. Now who you propose should be seating here? Hmm..."

"Well, let's bring him over, Mentor for District 2, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Cato Hadley."

Caesar goes with the usual questions for the games then, comes the part every Victor dreads. The 3 hour edited version of their games. People got a big kick on the snake part. Then there is the deaths of all our friends, then final battle where, Vick dies. This was the part Prim took the hardest. Then the post questions of certain parts of the games. Both Castle & Prim hold their own for the whole thing. Then the Crowning Ceremony where President Snow comes on stage to make an announcement:

"Since we have an extra ceremony to schedule this season, we will have the Hadley's vow renewal ceremony a month from now at the President's mansion. The Victor's tour will happen three months from now ending with the Victor's Ball. We will be ending the game's season with a televised Victor's Welcome Ceremony & announce the for 80th Hunger Games."

Prim in thought this will be perfect. Cato looks at her & whispers:  
"Dear time to receive your crown."

Prim blushes has Cato escorts her to the throne then stands behind her off the dais. Both Victors stand has Snow crowns Castle then, crowns Prim.  
"I think I've seen that pin before Mrs. Hadley."

"It was my sisters. It's the only thing I have of hers from my district."

"Interesting. I hope you both enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you Sir, we shall."

President Snow announces:  
"The Victors of the 79th Hunger Games Castle Masonhouse of District Two & Primrose Everdeen-Hadley of District Twelve."

The telecast ends & after the President leaves Cato pulls Prim aside. Prim knew what it meant. When the President seen the pin she became the Mocking Jay in her sister's place. Now since they are stuck here for a month with the fittings tastings rehearsals & menu planning, Prim is doing a little recon for the hits. And for this, she thanks President Snow.


	9. A tlae of Two Victors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Victors dealing with their 'win' & the Mocking Jay being called in.
> 
> **Disclaimer; Don't own it & all that jazz.**
> 
> **Heads up language, lemons & all the rest can be forthcoming from here on. This includes any chapter after this one. Use you discretion on what you can handle reading, please.**
> 
> 6 Year Green Mile  
> Chapter 9  
> A Tale of Two Victors, Homeward Bound Part 2
> 
> Song Suggestion; Paradise City by Guns & Roses.

Tribute Training Center, D-12 Penthouse Suite-Capitol;  
Prim is asleep yet her dreams are not sweet. She's reliving the arena again as she sees Vick die in her arms.  
"You were to be the Mocking Jay if Katniss didn't survive the games. You're the last hope to prevent all out war & blood shed. You know what you have to do. Now go do it."

"Vick, I was training to be a he..."

"That stopped the day your mother was killed by Cray. By the way 'nice' one on Cray. YOU'VE been preparing all this time for this. WE have given you what we can. It's UP TO YOU now."

"Given me, What are you ta..."

"12 knew if another uprising happened we would suffer for it. We don't have the man power to stop the Capitol. Even if the Districts united right now, we don't have it. The rebellion knows this. Look Duck if it goes against your 'training' as a healer look at it this way, YOU are saving 24 kids being sentenced to death annually for the 'Capitol's' entertainment. You are saving every district from pain & suffering of those corrupted Peace Keepers. YOU are saving almost every Victor from being sold & the guilt of having to go through the rest of their lives knowing that they had to kill to make it back home to their love ones. That's what would've happened to you if YOU were not promised to Cato after the 74th arena & the winner.  
I know this is bigger than you but YOU are now our only hope. If anything call preventative rebellion maintenance. In THIS Duck, YOU are actually saving lives more, than you'll ever know. Just remember like pride, freedom comes with a price. When the time for the payment comes due, be prepared to pay it."

"Pay it. With what Vick?"

"For some its their lives, others their souls. However you are different Prim. There's a lot of light on you Duck. Don't you see it?"

"Different? How am I 'different'? See what?"  
Vick then fades away to reveal Katniss in her tribute uniform from her games. Burns covering her with pieces of her body missing. Her sister speaks;

"You are different my Lil' Duck because you have paid a heavy price already, without complaint. Your voice, your childhood, your choices & part of your innocence were taken away from you without your consent. You have a lot of light on you but like Vick said like pride, freedom comes with a price. For some a lot more than they will ever be able to pay for others more than they will ever be able to handle, alone. Humility keeps the light from fading Lil Duck."

As she grabs Prim's arm, Prim screams her forearm, burning. She shoots up from the bed in a cold sweat as Cato runs in to hold her.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Cato's POV:

With Nymph sleeping, Brutus & I talk about what her plan is for our wedding in this fishbowl of their entertainment. I can only hope after I'm gone she will forgive me for not telling her the whole truth.

"You haven't told her, have you?"

"No."

"Cato, how in the world are you going to let her know that you have two years max to live if 'you' don't tell her? She is now your wife. You need to let her know."

"Let her know what exactly Brutus? That Snow himself used a slow acting poison that has no cure because I won. Only to find out it was planned because of Peeta's lies. That I was doomed from the time I volunteered for that 13 year old kid. (in a slow drawn out breath) Look all I have now is the knowledge that she will live beyond Snow, that she can prevent the rebellion with all out blood shed that shouldn't have to happen. I hope happy & If I'm extremely lucky with our child. Let her do what she has to do, Brutus."

Before Brutus could reply we hear Prim scream.  
"NOOOOOOOOO! ! !"

I run in there to find her sitting up in a cold sweat with a red burn mark on her hand that looks like a fingers had grabbed her arm. I knew then has I took her into my arms this was more than the both of us. Bigger than the both of us & I also know now that she knows my secret.

"You were never going to tell me were you? I've know before this."

"No. How long have you known?"

"Over a year. I wanted you to tell me. I wanted you to let me help you."  
**end of Cato's POV**  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Prim breaks away from his hold to go into the bathroom & runs cool water over the burn. For Prim the priorities have changed now its not only recon for what she needs to do to prevent the rebellion. Its now to find a cure & to right the wrong that happened to Cato.

Cato went up to the bathroom door & looked at the now fading red mark.  
"Brutus was right you know. You should've told me."

"Why? What good would it have done?"

"One, I wouldn't to had to ask the question of chasing a ghost all this time. Two, I could've done what I was trained by my mother to do."

"To do what?'

"To heal. I was being trained to be the healer for my district. If it wasn't for the games or for Cray that's, what I would be doing today. Now we have to figure out why the link is still working, your cure & this (has she holds up her arm.)?"

Cato just turned away & quits the room. Later she returned to bed alone & tried to sleep but it didn't work. A series of nightmares kept her awake until almost dawn. It left her with more questions than answers. She didn't remember hearing Cato come in. Prim got up, dressed & went to the roof with a cup of hot chocolate. Sitting on the bench she was deep in thought as the sun rose over the Capitol. She was still there three hours later when Brutus went looking for her when Cato couldn't find her after Cinna arrived.

"Duck how long have you been there?"

"Awhile."

"Are you mad at him?"

"Yes. I never hid anything from him. Something like this I never would have. I never would have hidden the truth from him nor have I, ever. I deserve the truth Brutus. THE WHOLE TRUTH not, just snippets & halves."

"Prim when we first got you, you were almost dead. That's the truth pure & simple. They didn't think you would make to the hospital in two let alone live a full life after your stoke. Like your sister you are a fighter just in a way that Cato & I aren't use to. We didn't know back then what you can handle. We thought of only keeping you alive, to survive what you went through at home. In time thanks to my mother for pointing it out, we learned that you are a fighter like Katniss was. After Cray we knew what you could do. We didn't know then, we know now. Go easy on him. You weren't the only one who's suffered in this. Are you thinking payback?"

"Hell YES Brutus. After all I am YOUR ward. (Brutus chuckles at this)If Antigua thought those dreams were bad during the arena & the phases two & three of the 'take' wait until he sees the ones I'm going to pull on him before the wedding. Of course that's not counting the wedding day nor at the alter."

"Now Duck, a man can only take so much. Don't bait him, at lease not too much."

"Oh it is so on Brutus."

In the meantime the stylist prepare Vick Hawthorne's body for his final trip home to Twelve. Portia does his final outfit, hair & make up to be prepared to lay in state at the training center until the wedding day for the Capitalist to pay their final respects. During the ceremony the stylists will escort his body to the train & load it onto the cargo hold in back for the trip back to District 12.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Fittings, Rehearsals & Recon Oh My;

Has Brutus takes Prim to the suite, Cinna has Cato leave the penthouse until the coast is clear. Cinna waiting with four dresses. All in intricate detail. Prim looks at them with a careful eye.

"Cinna, normally I would have all of them in a heartbeat but they are all too detailed for three weeks of work let alone fittings. Even I know this. And if I know this so does Snow."

"Okay how much do we simplify them."

"A lot." She picks the one that caught her eye the most from the group & tries it on. Its a perfect fit however as Prim pointed out about a third of the detailing will have to go along with the most of the beading on the double train. Now for the get away outfit Prim talked it over with Cinna. She's going absolutely totally prime evil on Cato for not being truthful. Her getaway outfit comes from his 'favorite' fantasy. Now with this she uses their mind link to chat.

"Oh dearest..."

Cato is in the training room throwing knives at targets.  
"Yes Nymph?"

"I have a bet for you?"

"Oh?"

"I bet you anything you want, that you can't go without it in 'any' way, shape or, form until we are on the train & 'completely' out of the capitol NO matter how much I taunt & tease you by any means at MY disposal. Game or, tame?"

"Anything I want?"

"Yeap. Well what's your answer Antigua?"

"On one condition Nymph."

"That is?"

"I get to pick the get away."

"Okay, not a problem but I think you'll like MY choice even better, well?"

"Game on Nymph. Game is so on."

"Thank you. By the way Cinna is done & we have tasting at the mansion in 45."

"Yes dear."

Has we all wait, Prim launches the first of her many shots starting with wearing one of 'his' favorite perfumes with an additive. It's a little subtle hint of what's to come. In the car on the way to the President's mansion Cato looks at her, looks at his Mentor who is sitting with Haymitch. Both smiling with very smug looks on their faces. Cato links up;

"Nymph?"

"YYeeeesss?"

"Is that the perfume I gave you last Yuletide?"

"Yes."

Cato looks at her & smirks;  
"What did 'you' add to it?"

Prim looks at him & arches an eyebrow;  
"Pheromones. This is just the very first shot. Ready to give up?"

Realizing she did this to torture him for the next three weeks Cato was going to make it more interesting;  
"You'll have to be a little more creative than that, Nymph."

Prim arches her brow again;  
"Okay, you asked for it. Payback is going to be such a virgin."

The mentors who have observed the whole eye contact exchange with amused expressions. They already know what is going on. Haymitch even 'tried' to talk her out of it while Cato was getting ready.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Flashback from Haymitch's POV, D-12 suite, Capitol;

"Goldilocks you can't give your groom a case of blue balls like that! If he even makes it to the train which will impress everyone in this country, he'll tire you out in less than five minutes."

"Haymitch, I can 'tire' him out in less than that. He has this coming."

"And what for fuck's sake did he do that started this might I ask?"

"He hid the 'truth' from me. He could've told me everything & HE chose not to. My battle, MY way."

Haymitch just chuckles as Brutus laughs. Both shake their heads wondering who is going to win has they witness her putting on perfume behind her ears.  
***end of flashback***

At the President's mansion they go over the menu. Has they brought out several courses, Prim had to send over half of them back. They contained Squash & Prim can't have it. So Prim during all of this, started asking questions with the head chef & staff. Little did they know Prim was doing some recon with her q & a.  
"Do you usually serve the soup after the salad course?"

"Most of the time."

"Can we serve them together?"

"Yes but the President usually likes the courses separate."

"But since the I won't be able to enjoy the soup course unless we change the soup, I figured we can have the salad course with it so no one will be left out. But of course you will clear with the president?"

"Oh of course."

"Or you can make two kinds of soup. I have a recipe for a three tomato pomegranate that will knock your socks off."

Yet during this, Cato was pulled aside by order of the President. In route he mind links, up telling her just listen.  
"Cato my boy, I have a deal of a 'lifetime' for you."

"Sir?"

"Reports from my informants is the rebellion has ordered the assassin, the Mocking Jay to kill me. I want you to find this traitor & kill them."

"Sir I don't have long. I have no clue who that person could be?"

"Oh but I can give you incentive. In this vial is the first of three doses of the antidote. Taken in six month intervals it will purge the poison that is currently in your system. Take this vial & it adds two more years for you to find the traitor & kill them. Or find them, bring them to me & you will receive the other two vials. Here take it. I will expect your answer in three weeks at your wedding. It would be a pity for your bride to end up a widow at such a young age. Wouldn't it Cato? I expect your answer on your wedding day after the vows. A long lingering kiss to your bride will be the 'positive' answer that I require. That will be all."

"Sir."

Cato leaves knowing that the rebellion has spies within & Snow without knowing it just gave the order to kill Prim, the Mocking Jay. Has he returns to the hall & rejoins the group in ballroom he notices things about the room, the questions that Prim is asking. His wife is doing recon, the little sneak.

What the mentors did notice has it is a tradition that the bride picks the meal, Prim added every aphrodisiac she could find for each course. There eyes got huge at what she has planned for Cato especially with the case of blue balls she is giving him. At this point, the two mentors are wondering if he's going make it to the alter without exploding.  
Yet that didn't stop Prim in her quest to teach her groom a lesson as she added foods such as avocadoes, leeks, oysters, caviar, figs, garlic, ginger, cherries, dates, apples, grapes, Chile peppers, Truffles, Maca, asparagus, bananas, along with passion fruit filling to the wedding cake, & of course chocolate to the menu. All while asking questions about which order the service the food goes to recipes for certain foods. On the outward appearance it would look like a typical bride planning the dinner at her wedding. However these three men knows for a fact that Prim is not a 'typical' bride.

On the way, the three guys start to grill her.  
"Okay Duck, what with the third degree with the Head Chef?"

"Just want to make sure everything is perfect."

Has she yawns & lays her head on Cato's shoulder. He looks at her & didn't even bother:  
"Bullshit, Primrose! Even a blind person could see through that."

"Well then Sweetheart if a 'blind' person could see through that then you've caught on too. Wake me up when we get there, will you."

Prim looks over to her mentor & smirks has he catches on. Brutus thought he taught her well has she closes her eyes & starts dreaming various ways to drive Cato nuts as they leave the Capitol right after the reception & it works. He had to move her because his shoulder fell asleep. He moves her head onto his lap & he links up within her dream:  
"Primrose Marie Everdeen Hadley what the fuck is going on?"

"Problems?"

"Keep this up & I'll..."

"What dearest thoughts are not deeds unless 'YOU' act on them. After all 'YOU' told me that 'I' had to be 'creative'. Ready to give up?"

"Oh. Hell. No! I love a challenge. Remember I can play 'dirty' too."

"Oh this isn't dirty pool, yet. This is just the opening shots, sweetheart. Just wait until tonight, darling... Toodles."

"Oh shit."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Later, Cato & Prim talk strategy & on the 'medicine' that Snow provided. Prim took two drops of the sweet smelling liquid & tested it. It was part of the cure for a specific type of slow acting herbal poison from a combination of 17 plant extracts. One that has a very complicated formula for the anti-dote. However, as with Capitol medicines the cure he gave Cato was severely diluted to give only a small amount of hope. Prim can make the cure at full strength from herbs at home because herbal poisons require herbal cures to work completely. She can cure him better than the Capitol doctors would ever think of doing. For they are under Snow's thumb. She lets all three of them know she has a lock on it. Which is something that the Capitol never seems to have with its 'district' born citizens. She looks at the three mentors but to one in particular;

"I told you that you should've let me known about this. Instead of waiting nearly six years & almost two weddings later to tell me. I'm not a kid anymore nor am I stupidly fragile."

Prim walks out of the room & goes to the roof to cool off. Her pride has been stung & the three men know it. They're asking her to be able to do very adult things yet in many ways they treat her has that 12 & 1/2 year old child still. This pisses her off has she looks out to the setting sun while sitting in a chair. It was where her Groom found her 30 minutes later.

"Nymph?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be mad at them. They see you has the daughter they never had. They're always will see you as that kid& they're always going to want to protect you. I know you're mad at me but I'm not going to apologize for not telling you. I wanted to god, only knows I wanted to but I didn't. I didn't want you to think you were chasing another ghost. I wanted you to know that you never were chasing one in the first place. You have never been Katniss in my eyes. Now we have a strategy meeting, lets go."

Cato offers his hand & she takes it. Inside she's still mad & boy come hell or high water she will make Cato see the bigger picture. Now they can concentrate on the leaks for the rebellion. After the wedding so it gives the illusion of Cato 'is' actually looking for the 'traitor'. Prim & Cato agree that he will act a little desperate for the treatments & agree to do Snow's bidding. However both agree that one of the spies will pay the price of betraying the rebellion. A rebellion that is trying to avoid bloodshed & full out war.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Three weeks later, President's Mansion, Capitol;

After three weeks consisting of; four rehearsals, interviews with Caesar, spot ambush interviews while looking at rings, a bachelor/bachelorette party, bridal shower, two fittings for the bride with a fitting for the groom & a major case of blue balls later, Cato is waiting in a suite at the Mansion to get this over with. Haymitch, Castle, Finnick & Gloss are playing Groomsmen. A servant comes in with a tray & 5 shot glasses with double shots of whiskey.  
"Well Cato, ready to take the plunge, again?"

"Yeap. Oh. My. God. Sweet Mother of Je..." As he closes his eyes to the latest image that his 'Nymph' has sent. Her in a lacy see through merry widow corset, back seamed lacy thigh highs & garters especially made for the occasion.

"That good huh?"

"Oh. Hell. Yes!" Cato whispered the latest image into Haymitch's ear & added he can't take much more. Haymitch radios to the 'Father of the Bride'  
suite;  
"FOB over?"

"Yes what now?"

"Requesting you to chat with your ward, now! ! Groom is about to storm the castle! I repeat the Groom is about to storm the castle!"

"Wait one."

Brutus knocks on the bridal suite door. Has it opens it takes his breath away for Brutus realizes that Prim was the daughter he wished he always had. For Prim was beautiful in her off the shoulder gown with most of the beading removed, it improved Cinna's design. She was right he thought has the image she presented would be what many brides will want to strive for years if not decades to come.  
"Duck your groom is about to storm in here if this continues."

"He only has to tell me that I win & I'll back off."

"Oh shit."

Brutus gives the reply to Haymitch. Haymitch tells Cato what Prim's terms are. He growls;  
"Give me the radio, now."

Haymitch just hands it over. Cato radios for his bride;  
"Brutus?"

"Yeah."

"Tell her, I'll see her at the alter."

Prim gets on:  
"Of course Dearest. Anything else?"

"Wait til' we get on the train."

"Promise?"

"Oh yeah."

"See you at the alter then,-darling."

All the guys know 'that' tone. They know about the bet between the two, too. They also know she will make the last three weeks look like child's play from here on.

Prim tosses the radio to Brutus for the final walk to the alter with the girls. All prior Victors. On the other side of the Mansion, Haymitch claps Cato on the back. As each man takes a shot glass from the tray Haymitch gives his traditional send off for every Victor from bachelorhood;

"It's time. MAN UP! Another one bites the dust."

Each one downs the double shot in one gulp has they return the empty glass turned upside down to the servant waiting at the door with the tray. The crowd outside watching this roars as the guys line up. The music starts, bridal party goes down the aisle then a pause has the doors close again. At this point Haymitch thought he was going to have to restrain Cato with a head lock at the alter. The doors reopens and if you thought the roar of the crowd was loud when the guys walked in, it was deafening outside when they saw Brutus escorting Prim at the other end.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
For all outward appearances Prim looked regal as she walked on Brutus's arm. Inside however...;  
"Well Antigua?"

"Well what Nymph?"

"It's just two little itty bitty words or, would you like your team bluer than midnight as I get 'aggressive'?"

"Why?"

"All this time, I never hid anything from you. Not once EVER. I would never hide something like this from you MISTER! YOU after taking vows at OUR TOASTING, that YOU didn't trust me! THAT HURTS! You have about three seconds before I start the image bombardment that will rupture those babies you love as part of your team. 1..., 2..., 3..."

"Okay, okay you win. YOU WIN! (Prim shows a bigger smile as Haymitch mutters damn...) Can we talk about this after the ceremony?

"You'll say it out loud at the garter toss."

"Yes dear."

"Remember you still have to get them with you teeth. Don't worry I 'added' a little surprise."

"Oh God. You look beautiful, Nymph."

"Thank you. Let this circus begin."

Cato takes Prim's hand from Brutus as the pair go up to the alter, the ceremony goes as planned. Now at the end where the President declares them as Man & Wife, Snow decides to draw it out a little to tease the audience.  
"Cato you may, wait for it...NOW kiss your bride."

In that kiss Cato gave the President his answer as planned. However what President Snow failed to remember was what the Bride was trained by her mother to do from the age of seven. That she was the one who grew the herbs & helped mixed the medicine for her mother. She also knew how to use those very same cures to do just the opposite.

Now it's getting through the reception that was fun & a little tricky. The servers almost gave her the wrong soup. When the President had raised an eyebrow Prim remarked;  
"Can't have it. I'm allergic to Squash."

"Oh, what a pity."

Yet ever so sharp Prim notices everything. Nothing changes here which is why she agreed to this capitol circus ceremony. If it doesn't change for the 'special' events it won't change for the annual ones either. It's perfect for what she is going to plan next has the Mocking Jay. Now she can enjoy a few moments of this & it's the garter toss. As Cato kneels in front of her Prim blushes as Cato is having a problem:

"Problems?" (as Prim sucks in her lower lip as her groom caresses her inner thigh.)

"Where in the hell is that thing? (wolf whistles follow. Cato found the 'surprise'.)"

"Left leg dearest. (as the crowd goes nuts)"

"Okay, OKAY YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" as he comes from under there with the garter in his teeth.

Haymitch mutters damn & hands Brutus 50. The rest of the evening goes without a hitch. There was a 'slight' delay when the couple emerged for the get away a little breathless. However not to be out done, Cato had arranged for the mentors to be the limo drivers so she links up;

"See dearest now since you were going to play 'dirty pool', now you have to wait until we get on the train."

"Nymph! Just what are you wearing underneath that trench coat?"

"Lacy back seamed thigh highs, garter belt, a sheer black lace shelf corset set & a smile. Take a peak. If you dare."

Cato groans as he looks down the gap that his finger provided as Prim smiles evilly at him.

"Now see I could've been riding you all the way there for being such a good sport. Now you have to suffer with the knowledge that you could have your way with me all the way to the train station. Oh shucks."

"God help you when we get there, Nymph. Because we're going to bed."

"Just bed? I have better plans."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Good to his word he showed remarkable restraint until they got on board without a word to the mentors Cato takes Prim into their suite for the train ride to twelve, puts a do not disturb sign on the door & kicks the door closed.

In their suite on the train, Cato pulls Prim in for a kiss as he has her up against the door & wraps her legs around his waist. He rip opens the coat & takes it off of her, growls:  
"Oh. My. God". For underneath was his favorite fantasy that she created to perfection. His Nymph grinding against him whispered;  
"I told you you'll like my idea better. I take it that I win this time."

(Smiling) "Yes but you failed to tell me what you want for winning."

"I'll claim my 'prize' later but for now... Think fast & shut up."

Cato's reply is lost as they started their night. Her mouth found his neck and she latched on, nipping & sucking on him as she rip his tie & shirt off. She adjusted to allow Cato's hand more access for him to explore, while threading her fingers through his hair.  
"Cato.. More..."

Cato didn't waste time has he carries Prim to their bed. She growled when he broke contact only to find Cato taking the rest her clothes off worshiping her body before ripping off the rest of his, himself.  
"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now" as Cato came back onto the bed to pick up from where they had started. Cato moves silently while kissing downward until his lips are worshiping her breast while allowing a hand to stroke downward Cato's hand went lower again. He moves downward, his tongue dances downward onto the top tip of her clit, while he inserted two fingers firmly inside of her, teasing her which resulted in a gasp from deep inside from her. His Nymph impulsively writhing under him as she moans as Cato smiles.

"Oh God don't stop!" as Cato found a very sweet spot. Soon it wasn't enough.

"All of you Cato, now." Prim growls in his ear as she gives a nip at his neck & hears him groan. He leans down over her to give her a kiss. Cato groans louder as he slowly buries himself in her almost losing control & stars to thrust. His large hands on her rear now, tilting her hips up wrapped her legs around his waist. She wasn't sure if it was him, her or, the fact that they went three weeks without it, she didn't care. She heard a moan a loud, full of pleasure moan. She held him in her then. Feeling him throb inside her. Feel his hardness against her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes changed to a dark icy blue full of lust as they stared back at her. Yet Prim surprised him again upon acting out one of her fantasies, she flipped them over & took over. She was the one in control now & she was enjoying it hard, rough, raw. She felt it then. It started from between her legs, lower than her stomach. The feeling rolling out in waves. He felt her thrusting harder against him while the sweat covers both of their bodies. It felt as if she was pumping him for everything he could give. He had no control anymore. He thrusted with her. He pushed and pulled with her.

"Yes.." she hissed.

"You feel so good, so close. I'm so close Nymph, so damn close." " Cato moans.

She growled and thrusted herself down. She felt herself impaled against him once more. A rush of electricity shot forth from between her legs then. It felt even better. He opened his eyes then and looked into hers which had turn a dark blue.

"Cato!" Prim screamed while starting to see stars. She felt his hands on her hips. She felt him thrusting her harder against him. She pushed her hips forward more, pulling him in deeper that way. Cato stiffen has he thicken and release. She didn't feel the rest because her climax hit her then, groaned once more and felt herself going relaxed as she collapsed onto him. Cato had no strength to move as he wrapped his arms around her. Two hours later, he kisses her awake again while pulling the covers up around them, Cato starts round two.

"I told you there will be very little sleep tonight my sweet, sweet Nymph."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Three days later, Vick Hawthorne's Home Coming-District Twelve:

His casket arrived in style has his brothers, little sister Posy & his mother Hazel waited for them along with the rest of District Twelve. The family decided to have the funeral upon their arrival. It didn't stop Prim from feeling that she failed her friends has she stood on the platform while Brutus, Haymitch, The Hawthorne Brothers, Cato & Shawn one of Vick's friends from school carried his casket to the cemetery for the service. It was the one thing Prim wouldn't allow to be televised. She refused to let the family's pain be plastered for the Capitol's entertainment. Castle insisted on coming for the friend he made during training. Who had his back & saved his life in the arena. He stood on the platform next to Prim. Yet Prim noticed her arch rival sneering at her. So did Castle who made it a personal note to have a 'chat' with young Mr. Mellark later.

During the service Prim got up & spoke of the friend who gave his life so another could live;

"Vick didn't want Rye Mellark in that arena. Like with many of us we know going in that we may never return. Many called us Seam Rats because we came from the poorest part of the districts & worked the mines. Vick came from the Seam but Vick did the one thing that meant so much to this community. Vick gave his life for another to live. He didn't have to but he stuck to his principles & did just that for Rye Mellark. Vick didn't want another mother or, father to go through that. I hope the person that he volunteered for remembers the goodness & the generosity that Vick's sacrifice did for him. It gave him a chance to live & we can hope a long productive life."

Prim stayed after the funeral & went over to her family's grave. Rye came by. She was grateful that Cato wasn't there as Rye sneered at her:  
"You were nothing more than a Seam Rat then & now you're also the Capitol's bitch."

"Rye you are by far one of the biggest fools on this planet. One of these days, you will see it. I hope its not too late. Vick gave his life for you at least you can do is be grateful. I didn't see any of 'your' friends run up & volunteer to take your place. It took has you call us a 'Seam Rat' to make sure that you lived. And it's VICTOR Everdeen-Hadley, MR. MELLARK. Now if you don't mind I would like to have some privacy to pay my respects to my family."

Rye does that fake mimicking has he leaves calling her 'Capitol's Bitch Seam Rat Whore' off only to run into Victor Castle Masonhouse. Who took matters into his own hands concerning the Mellark & took him directly to Cato, Haymitch, Brutus & later his father.  
Has she stood there deep in thought, Mayor Undersee came by to thank her for Raven.  
"Vick was not the only brave one who came from this district, Prim. Be happy, you deserve it."  
As he gave her a fatherly hug, she asked the Mayor if she could transfer her house over the Hazel in Victor's Village. The two went over to the Justice building & did just that. When they protested Prim informed them that she will be living in District Two, that this house will be vacant & that's a waste. If anything it will be easier for your work since Haymitch hired you as his housekeeper. You will be doing me a great favor."

Only then did they agree to it. Has they were moving their thing over to the new house, the door opened. To find Cato, Castle, Haymitch & a very mad Bran Mellark who half dragged Mrs. Mellark. Bran shoved Rye in front. Rye sporting a black eye looked down. Has Bran spoke:  
"WELL YOUNG MAN! ! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! "

Rye looked at her & said;

"I apologize for my behavior in the cemetery 'Victor' Everdeen-Hadley."

Bran Mellark smacked his son in the back of his head.

"YOU & your mother will help the Hawthornes move the rest of their items into their new home today & everyday that it takes. On top of all your chores & shift at the bakery for the next three months you will assist the Mayor in anything he deems fit for you to do. So you better get your act together mister. For if I ever get a visit like I did just now from the Mayor & three Victors, I will personally put YOU to work in the mines myself."

Bran Mellark shifts his attention to his wife.

"And has for you Joanna, I've have had it with completing with a ghost. After you are done, we will talk. YOU MADE THIS MESS, YOU GET TO CLEAN IT UP!"

Prim looked at the group puzzled until Bran Mellark pulled her aside & explained to her what happened. How Castle who was on his way to get her from the cemetery, overheard what his son said to her. He apologized to her because it was his wife who caused this mess always talking bad about her family. However once she became a Victor for their district, they knew better. They knew it was the law to respect their Victors. Mr. Mellark ended it with;

"So imagine my surprise when my son, who looked like he been hit with a brick comes into the store on his knees & was ordered by Castle to beg for my forgiveness for his behavior on hollowed ground? Followed by your husband, mentor & the Mayor. Mayor Undersee wanted to give him 25 lashes on the spot before putting him on the next train to the capitol for trial for an act of treason. The only thing that stopped him was you told him no for it would be dishonoring Vick's sacrifice. So the Mayor & I know 'who' in this case was the cause with Rye here being the effect came up with this instead. This will never happen again."  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
Later at Haymitch's, the guys explained. How Castle caught him with what he said & took him over to Haymitch, Brutus, Cato & told them of his crime. By then the Mayor was talking to Bran already & came up with his punishment after Cato made him crawl through the town on his knees to his father to beg him for forgiveness.

"So who gave him the black eye?"

"Me!"

Prim turned around to see her guardian & co-mentor Brutus with an ice pack on his hand. Prim pulled out her ointment & treated his hand after giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
**Note; In the Book Cato is 16. In the movie he is 18. I based his age by the book. Current age for 'this story' Cato 22 with Prim at 18. So for all you perverts out there, heel.**


	10. Send in the Mocking Jay Part One, Preventative Rebellion Maintainance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for President Snow assassination. 
> 
> **Disclaimer; I don't own it & all that jazz**  
> **Heads up rate M for a reason you have been warned.**
> 
> 6 Year Green Mile
> 
> Chapter 10  
> Send in the Mocking Jay. Part One.
> 
> Song suggestion; Good Enough by Evanescence

Preventative Rebellion Maintenance;

After going to District 12 for Vick's funeral, Prim was in deep thought. On the train back to District Two, she was thinking, how in the hell was she going to do this? She dismissed plan after plan of taking them out one by one. For if one 'official' gets it then the security gets beefed up. It wouldn't work because of the chances of getting caught would increase with each target. The only other solution, is to take as many of the high officials out at the same time, including the President without drawing suspicion onto the Victors or the districts. This has to be done in a group setting. This won't be easy but Prim has gotten into the habit to love taking on a challenge.

Prim receives word from her childhood friend Rory.  
"You can do anything you put your mind to Duck. Just to give you an update on the Mellarks because I know you enjoy a good laugh. Mrs. Mellark & Rye now do the early shift at the bakery & Mrs. Mellark as been moved to the apartment upstairs. After school Rye is doing work for the Mayor (wait for it), in every shitty unpleasant job he can think of. I never knew the Mayor had such a creative imagination. Then after that Rye still has his chores to do at home. To be frankly honest I haven't seen Mr. Mellark so happy ever in my life. Thought to let you know.  
Remember who told you this;  
"The only limitations you have are the ones you set on yourself."

Say thanks & hi to the gang there for me Duck.  
Later,  
Rory

A smile comes on her face for she remembers who said this on many occasions when she was too scared & afraid to even try. Katniss & the man she barely knew before he was taken away from her before she was seven years old, her father, James Everdeen. That's when the determined little duck that was in the Tribute Parade came out.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Two Months Later- District Two;

After returning to District Two, moving from one house to another, sweeping both for all bugs & other visual devices the thre settle into their routines as Victors during the day. Prim teaching Herbal Cures & Higher Science at the academy with Brutus & Cato. Searching for the traitor at night though wasn't as easy. Cato hinted to the President that there were at least three of them when he found the double agent that was working against the rebellion. President Snow was so please that Cato was doing his assignment he gave him the second vial. Again Prim tested the mixture. Again the sweet smelling liquid was a diluted form of the cure just a little bit stronger than the first.  
It also contained another poison that would've killed him if he drank so much as a drop of it, Potassium Cyanide. When Brutus saw the results he ran to find Cato & warn him. Prim had a quicker way has she uses the connection that they still have;

"ANTIGUA! STOP NNNOOOO! ! ! THROW IT AWAY! ! ! THROW IT AWAY NOW! ! ITS..."

Just has Cato received that image in his mind, Brutus ran into the room, knocked the poisonous vial out of his hand then asked;

"Did Snow give you 'that' vial?"

Back in the Lab;

Prim's world almost went black has she was hit from behind. Has Prim fought through it has she struggled against the larger opponent. She was able to hit the lock down button when, the intruder hit her hard across her jaw. But, not before she got a shot in of consintrated sleep syrup into the stranger's neck before her world went black as he cried out;

"You District Twelve scum bitch. I'll teach you a lesson."

He was about to cut her throat when Castle ran into the lab, knock the knife out of the intruder's hand as if it was held by a toddler. By then the sleep syrup had kicked in has the intruder passed out as Castle decked him the face.

"Yes, Snow even said it was okay to take it now. Brutus what the fuck is going on? Why is Prim screaming in my head & stopped in mid-sentence?"

"The latter I don't know. She was screaming at you to stop probably to warn you it's poisonous. Here are the test results from the second vial. "

Cato reads it but doesn't destroy it instead he holds onto it as evidence in an attempted murder charge when he finds the other double agents against the rebellion. They hear alarms go off in the academy & look at each other as the out speakers broadcast;

"Intruder! Intruder! Lock Down! Lock Down! Lock Down! Victor Everdeen-Hadley respond."

They hear it again;

"VICTOR EVERDEEN-HADLEY RESPOND! !"

Cato mutters;  
"Come on Nymph. Answer."

Cato started to worry since the image in his mind from Prim went black. Over the loud speaker there's a reply from Castle that sends the two other Victors running to the lab section.

"MEDIC, MEDIC , MEDIC! TWO DOWN! TWO DOWN! VICTOR DOWN! REPEAT VICTOR DOWN! VICTOR EVERDEEN-HADLEY DOWN, LOCATION LAB2. I REPEAT LAB2. VICTOR CAUGHT INTRUDER & IS CUFFED."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Two Hours Later, Medical Unit District Two Academy;

In one bed in the medical unit there is a man shackled & strapped to the bed has five tribute trainees watch his every move. When Cato & Brutus arrived, Cato saw Prim on the floor out cold. The only thing he saw as blood red has he went at the intruder. Over four staff members not counting Brutus had to restrain Cato from killing him outright in the lab then & there. The only thing that broke through to him was Brutus.

"Cato we got to get Prim to Medical now! You can play with him later. Prim needs to go to medical NOW, Cato!"

Cato did a quick shake to clear his mind only to see Prim being lifted onto the stretcher. He growls to the rest of the staff & to Brutus;

"He. Is. Mine."

"Only after me. Come on let's go."

Only then did Cato walk with Brutus. Cato knew Brutus will want the information needed. He just wants him dead but his way. He wants to make sure everyone in the country knows why he earned the reputation of Brutal Bloody Cato 'before' the games. When he gets done with this fool, he will make sure there will be no doubt. He will make sure they'll never forget why & never to even think of touching what is his, EVER.

On the other end of the ward behind a screen was Prim. Doctors determined the jaw was bruised & no concussion but she will have one hell of a headache when she does wake up. However they want her to stay overnight. They put her on light duty for the week. The two men were impressed that she even got to the button & hit him with sleep syrup before getting hurt herself, however for Cato it was a reminder. For now on, she will have bodyguards when Brutus, Castle or he, himself is not around period. This will be one promise that he will keep. Castle pops in to see how they're doing & if Prim was up yet when she started to groan.

"Why is those damn lights so bright & in my face, damn it?!"; was the first thought Cato received. He was grateful for it as he moved the light away from her told Brutus;

"Brutus, She's starting to come around."

Cato was in thought;

"Would you wake up already before Brutus ages 10 more years & out drinks Haymitch."

"Sure just get ready for the headache that is about to hit us."

Prim opens her eyes with a groan. Sure enough the pain hits.

"This hurts. I think part of the rewards of surviving the 'take' is we have a permanent links which proves my theory. The Capitol tampered with the series."

Has Cato shuts his eyes tight to fight against the pain, Brutus replies;

"You're here overnight, kiddo. I'll go get the Doc."

Has he controls the pain, Cato looks at Castle then nods. Castle already knew what this meant has he decides on which candidates to look at for the position. Castle also informs him that the intruder is awake but Brutus wants him first yet Cato doesn't care as he looks over at Prim, relieved.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Brutus has the intruder taken to an outbuilding where they train the students enrolled in the Peace Keeper program on interrogations. The intruder is given a shot of truth serum & left there for the time being. Brutus makes a call to an old friend. He also informs the Head Peace Keeper of the attack at the academy since attacking a Victor can be punishable by death as the Victor(s) sees fit. That is unless President Snow intervenes. Brutus will know that Prim is right. It will give Brutus the ammo needed to bring Snow up on charges of conspiracy in two counts of attempted murder through hire.

The next time Prim woke up Haymitch was there. So was four other bodyguards.

"Hey Goldilocks. Don't get mad at him. Cato & Castle are with Brutus getting the information for the Peace Keepers."

Prim looks around nods & in thought "I really wish you were here Antiqua."

All of a sudden without even thinking she gets a reply;

"I'll be there in a few. Rest up, you're home for the week."

"Promise? Did you at least let Haymitch get one in?"

"He got five in before we had to pull him off of the intruder & took over. Now rest up. I'll be there soon to make it all better."

"Yes Dear, kick him in the nuts for me."

"No! How about I break his jaw before we turn him over to the Peace Keepers?"

"Very well if you must."

Cato just smiles as Brutus ask question after question of who is behind these attempts on Prim & Cato. Cato smiles wickedly as he waits to take his turn to play. After all Brutus 'did' say he gets to play with him, later.

Dawn, Academy Medical Center, District Two;

Prim wakes up to find an familiar arm around her waist. She hears;

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Nymph."

Prim flips around to see Cato very awake. This is how they were found when the Doctor came in except there was a slight blush on Prim's face. They did not talk about the intruder until the day they were leaving for the Victory tour.

One Month later District Twelve, Victory Tour;

This year they started the tour in district twelve so that the packages would get to the district before the hard winter blocks the passage for the remainder of the year. That was one thing that Prim insisted on so the deaths from starvation & exposure to the cold would kept at a minimum.  
This was her way of saying goodbye to her childhood as she starts her life permanently in District Two as a Victor & Cato's wife. She knows that it started long before this. When she was taken from here after her mother & sister died. When Snow made Brutus her guardian. Now she has to carry on without the people she knew all her life. Yet through it all it didn't escape her to know that she is the Mocking Jay & has been tapped for taking down the current government.

The speeches are made the banquets are done yet Prim is still planning for the Capitol. Both of the 79th Victors knew this one was the easy district. Ten & Nine are going to be one of the worst. Especially for Prim for she had a hand in one or, both Tributes deaths. At this point Prim is grateful for the extra help.

The team boards the train which includes bodyguards for the Victors. Has they pull away from Twelve Prim looks out the window sadden. Prim is deep in thought until Cato came from behind & pulled her in close.  
"What are you thinking of Nymph?"

"Putting pieces of the puzzle together. 11 more districts before the final interview, and counting."

"Come on to dinner, you'll figure it out."

And the 79th Victors were right in both districts it was horrible as they look into the eyes of the Tributes parents.

After the speeches were made Prim & Brutus went with the Mayor on a tour of the wooded farmlands where she found what she was looking for in a wild patch unused by the population. Wild Cinnamon Sage, Hybrid Ivy Sage, Nutmeg, Indian pea, Devil's Cherry, Vanilla Bean Belladonna & Ivy Leaf Rhubarb. She asked if she could pick some for samples for her herbal medicine classes, the mayor had four of his assistants pull the samples as requested. The plants were waiting for her in the back hold by the time the group had returned to the train. Yet her guardian wasn't fooled for one second. He just figured out what she was going to do & how. If luck was on their side, she will have the prep done on the packs by the time they reach District One. Haymitch receives a message from the President hinting that a baby announcement would be a 'nice' touch to end the season. Haymitch shows Cato this who only smiles.

After they left District Nine in the back compartment Prim starts the prep for the spices combinations. She has to get it just right to make it look like one of the old plagues have returned. If she does this right, there will be no rebellion & no need for the games to continue in any government. Prim contacts the chief at the mansion to let him know that she has gotten her hands on of the some rare spices that they talked about on the Victory Tour.  
Even better no suspects in this coup d'état. After all, poison is a woman's weapon.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
There were few close calls. When President Snow decided to 'drop in' for a chat during the tour. This was a first on any victory tour then again, this was also the first time that there were two victors ever in the history of the games. However it was his reputation of having the worst timing ever did precede the President since the couple were um, in their quarters. When the President was about to go their quarters, Cinna intercepted.  
"Mr. President, Tea?"

"No thank you Cinna. I just come to talk to your muse."

"Sir, trust me when I say this, you don't want to disturb them right now."

"A fight?"

"No Sir, they have the do not disturb sign up. You remember the first year that you were married, sir?"

"Oh yeah. Really."

"We have an agreement. If they have the sign up we don't knock until after 10:00 at the very earliest."

"I don't hear anything, Cinna."

"Brutus had the foresight to add extra sound proofing to their quarters before the tour sir & for that we are grateful."

(chucking)"Brutus is a smart man."

Cato in sweats leaves the room to get breakfast, nods.  
"Morning Cinna, President Snow."

Then stops looks back again.

"President Snow, what do we owe this...pleasure (while linking up to Prim to be ready)?"

Snow is shocked to still see Cato alive but recovers quickly. Snow replies;

"I was going to have a chat with your wife but I see you have already taken matters at hand. Well I must be going. I do have a country to run."

"Actually Sir Brutus may have a gift for you."

"Really, I'm intrigued. Lead the way Mr. Hadley."

"After you President Snow."

They go to the very back of the train where in a cell there was the intruder shackled to a chair being guarded by District Two Peace Keepers. Brutus was still getting information from him on his co-conspirators. The intruder stops in mid-sentence, Brutus looks up, upon seeing the president stands & greets him.

"I was hoping to surprise you with a gift sir."

"A gift"

"Well if memory serves, its been ages since you had a public trial & execution for a traitor sir. I was going to recommend the pendulum. Its a personal favorite of mine."

"A classic, I'll take it under consideration. Well its refreshing to see such 'loyal' citizens in action. Gentlemen, may the odds be in your favor."

(Both) "Has with you President Snow."

Cato sees that the President knows who this person is, possibly a relative. If Prim didn't show him how Snow actually ticks, he would've never seen it. He looks at Brutus. Brutus nods back. Cato now knows who are the other double agents & where they are hiding.

Prim was just leaving Cinna when there was a knock on the door. Cinna opens it to find Snow who came in for a chat. Prim shows the image to Cato to get him here, now.

"Well Mrs. Hadley, I see you've been busy & compliant. I must say you're glowing, marriage agrees with you."

"Thank you, Sir. Tea?"

"Oh yes please."

Prim pours a cup for the president adds some 'sugar'. She hands it to him & prepares her own. Snow takes a sip as Prim drinks her own.

"I take it you had a good visit with Cato & Brutus."

"Yes I did Mrs. Hadley. "

"They really wanted it to be a surprise. Just for you so the country will love you more."

Has he drains the cup as Cato walks in,  
"I'm sorry to have spoiled it. I was going to chat with you concerning the end of the tour, but I think I'll just let nature take its course for now. Well, thank you for the tea. I must be going after all I do have a country to run."

"May the odds be in your favor President Snow."

"Has with you Mrs. Hadley."

After he leaves only then she breathes a sigh of relief. She looks to Cato who just nods. Prim smiles to let him know that the President just became her Guinea Pig in a controlled test. This was her opening shot for the what she was planning to do to take out the government. She gets her answer later that evening when she is called to the great room part of the train. Has the news reel shows that evening Snow being treated by doctors in a case of food poisoning. Then announced that the head chief chef has been 'retired'. Replacing him has the new head chief chef was the one Prim kept in contact with while planning her wedding menu.

The five look on knowing that it worked, perfectly. The sugar pack worked. Her mother taught her well.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
One Week Later, Capitol;

Surviving the victory tour was one thing, the Capitolites another. Prim delivered the spices that were going to be used for the soup course to the chef personally. She found that the head chef was a former student of district two before being 'recruited' to work in the kitchens to keep his family safe. He hasn't seen his family in five years. He is also one of Castle's best friends from childhood. It would mimicked the symptoms of the great plague of 55 years ago that took over a third of the capitol's lives. Which also was the time that a mating program was invented using Victors to repopulate the capitol for a period of five years. When the capitol doctor use their cure, it will take them down outright. For there is no cure for Ivy Leaf Rhubarb poisoning yet is mimics' the great plague so easily. And Ivy Leaf Rhubarb root can be used in many cures but the leaves are deadly in any application. Processed correctly its can be mistaken for regular sugar. Added with Cinnamon Sage into a Butternut Squash soup has it will be served at a luncheon will take out the most strongest man in under 48 hours, painfully as their blood turns to solid crystals. For the three is the perfect tri-fecta of death.

Now its the night of the Victory Ball where, several of the Capitolites are there. It is mandatory for all Victors to attend the ball. The mansion is packed to see the dual victors has they arrive with their escorts. Cinna ever the genius that he is, makes sure Prim is in a low heel with just a hint of looseness in the middle as if to hint an upcoming event. The team is matched for a united front in support of the newest Victors has the group makes its way into the ball.  
They do the usual, entrances with the Mentors for each district except for one, the stylist the escorts then the Victors. Then the first Victor being escorted in by the daughter in the Capitol's higher echelon. Then its the duo Victor's the Hadley's. The Victors of the 74th & 79th Hunger Games. Has the Victors start off the dance Prim has something to tell Cato, yes they planned it this way. Even rehearsed it up to a point to make it believable.

"Cato slow down."

"What, its a fast dance, dear."

"Not if you don't want me to get sick 'on' you."

Has they are in the center of the dance floor. Cato raises his voice enough so that others 'overhear' it. It worked two of Snow's advisors are listening in.

"What? Nymph is there something you need to tell me?"

"Remember about two months ago when we had a week off?"  
President Snow after being notified by one of the ease-dropping advisors, is now observing the pair from the sidelines of the dance floor.

"Oh yeah (smiling, waggling his eyebrows)."

By now, even Caesar & his dance partner are openly watching as Prim says nothing just guides his hand down to her lower abdomen & nods. Later during Caesar recap coverage that night he was known to have said;

"After our newest Victor informed the Victor of the 74th games of his impending fatherhood, Victor Cato Hadley let out what is known has a Victory battle cry for his district in front of everybody! His wife actually blushed. It was just so darn cute Claudius. Just so adorably cute."

As they went into the coverage President's announcement of the traitor's public trial three days from now right after the Victor's Luncheon & the 80th games announcement to end this games season.

During the banquet, again Prim observed everything in the courses of the meal. Nothing changed. Its perfect & everything was moved up since the President decided to have the traitor's trial with the victor's luncheon three days from now. Snow himself informed the public of this in his announcement.  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Later back in the suite, everyone who was in on this were laughing as its revealed about the baby. Then it got serious as they revealed the next phase.

"Duck is the stuff out of his system?"

"No, doesn't leave the system for three months. And to answer your question Brutus, he can't fight it off either. None of them can not, like us."

Later in their quarters;

"How are you going to be safe Nymph?"

"Easy Victors get one soup, government gets another because of the 'two' Victors this year. Castle got to pick the soup for the 'Posse' for being 'such a good sport' & I got to pick for the Victors."

"How come I feel you didn't tell me everything on the dance floor?"

Prim showed him the ultra sound picture stating;

"Somethings I wanted to tell you by myself. Which is hard when you have bodyguards going almost everywhere with you."

Cato smiles a big toothy smile then he gets serious as the two get very engrossed, losing themselves in each other.


	11. Send in the Mocking Jay Part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking out the Capitol Trash. Mocking Jay style.  
> *************************************************************************************************  
> **Disclaimer; I don't own the Hunger Games nor its characters.**  
> **Heads up; Acts of Violence & Death will be described in this chapter. Not meant to be pretty.**  
> *************************************************************************************************  
> 6 Year Green Mile  
> Chapter 11  
> Send In the Mocking Jay Part 2  
> *********************************************************************************************  
> Song Suggestion; For Whom the Bell Tolls-Metallica.

One Week Later, Traitor's Trial- Capitol;

By the time the trial came up Cato with the help of Brutus & the rebels caught the other four double agents that were working for Snow including one of his favorite nephews. Snow being Snow, he let them all go down so not to bring suspicion on himself. Snow didn't know at the time but, there was enough evidence against him to bring down in an impeachment trial. They're not going to use it, yet.  
Has the first of the five traitors was being sentenced by the President, he pauses then looks at the person who was the victim, Primrose Everdeen-Hadley. President Snow looks to Prim then he spoke:

"Victor Everdeen-Hadley was the victim of her attacker. Therefore it is up to her as a Victor to sentence her attacker to his punishment has she sees fit."

Prim looks at the President & then looks at Cato who escorts her to the podium. Knowing that Snow is going to pull this stunt for the trial, Prim talked to Brutus the night before. Prim knew what she had to do even though she knew Snow was part of it conspiracy. Snow has no clue what she knows & what she can do. Prim would deal with 'that' issue later. Now for her attacker she can't be seen as weak has Cato told her. That & Brutus did promise that Cato gets to 'play' with him. She does it her way by her rules;

"You came at me for no reason. Then according to Victor Masonhouse, you are also guilty of the crime of attempted murder when you were going to slit my throat again for no reason. To attack a Victor alone is punishable by death. YOU tried to murder one. Therefore You get the honor of a match to the death against Victor Cato Hadley to take place within the hour at the training center's arena for the whole nation to see."

Cato smiles as the crowd murmurs;

"Holy Shit! Brutal Bloody Cato gets him."  
"Oh Shit! Cato is going to tear him a new one for attacking his wife."  
"I'll take the pendulum or the pits first, its less painful. Cato 'will' make an example out of him."

Yet the traitor thinks he'll win against Cato. Cato just smiles has he looks at his wife. Cato. Gets. To. Play.

Thirty minutes later at the Tribute Training Center;

At the training center he smiles even more wickedly as she handed him his sword.

"Dear..."

Has he hands her his shirt; "Oh yeah thanks."

In thought:  
"Don't make me a widow Antigua. I very tired of wearing black."

"Yes dear."

At the sight of Cato chiseled six pack, two capitol ladies swoon in a faint & are removed. Prim smiles to let them know who he comes home to as she goes to sit down next to Brutus has the traitor is brought in. His shackles are removed as he is given a sword & is pushed into the ring to face Bloody Brutal Cato. Brutus stands looks at the two men;

"Ready."

They both nod at Brutus who then, raises his hand mid-way & pauses. Cato is in his zone. He is in 'career' mode & he won't stop until he shows the country why he's earned the title 'Bloody Brutal Cato'. Then in one swift motion Brutus lowers his arm as he said;

"Shinu made, Tatakai." (means 'To the death, fight' in Japanese)

The traitor goes for it has he lunges at Cato who easily parries the blow then uses his sword to flick the blade out of his hands & into his. Cato yells loudly;

"STRIKE ONE! (Cato tosses his sword to the traitor's feet) Go on traitor PICK IT UP! PICK IT UP NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH! !"

The traitor picks it up the sword & charges full force at Cato who dodges his opponents blow with ease almost as if bored. Again Cato uses a move to unarm the traitor. For him it's all too easy & he's getting bored as he taunts his opponent, egging him on;

"STRIKE TWO! ! Seriously my yearlings can do better than you & they never had a sword in their hand a day in their lives."

Yet Cato does not give the weapon back this time. Cato gives Brutus 'that' look. Everybody knows what that 'look' meant.

Cato. Wants. To. Play. Now.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
He looks again to Brutus who draws a line across his throat as his wife nods in agreement. Cato smiles that career grin for all to see. It sends shivers down many of the audience's spine as Cato shows the country how he earned his name, Brutal Bloody Cato. It's playtime as Cato throws the swords into the walls at various points of the ring, burying them deep. Then Cato charges at his opponent remembering how he saw Prim on the floor bloody, bruised & unconscious. The shallow cut along the base of her throat from where the bastard tried to kill her after punching her in the jaw. How she had nightmares about the lab from the attack. How she blamed herself for not fighting back harder despite the fact her opponent was over 8 inches taller & over 50 lbs. heavier than she was. He only sees red has he remembered his promise that he had made to the bastard the day the President met the train in District Five;

"The next time you see me, I will be YOUR death, you son of a fuckin' bitch."

The traitor shows fear knowing his end his near yet it isn't. Cato wants to make an example out of him to give all of Panem even President Snow a message:

"Don't ever even think of coming near what is mine."

Has Cato charges at his opponent he take flight has hits him in his core. Cato stands him up then does a half round house hitting him in his face nearly knocking him out. The traitor tries to block the hits but Cato hits him over & over again. Striking fast & hard like lightening. Breaking his jaw, nose (it was laying on the left side of his face has his blood sprayed everywhere), cracked three of his ribs on one side alone. Dislocating his shoulder & broke his knee the only thing you hear Cato yell at the other man (or what's left of him) was;

"GET UP! COME ON GET UP YOU SON OF BITCH! NOT SO EASY WHEN IT'S SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE WHO CAN FIGHT BACK NOW IS IT?! ! I SAID GET THE FUCK UP NOW! !"

Then in a spurt of adrenaline the traitor gets up & charges in a futile attempt to save himself. Cato in turn just picked him up like a rag doll & threw him onto the mat pinned him down then, proceeded to break every other bone in his body has he broke both arms & all his fingers. Blood was being flown all over the rings has Cato deliver blow after blow to the traitor. Finally President Snow even had enough:

"Enough! Cato, FINISH HIM! !"

Cato picked up the traitor by his throat, slammed his head hard against the wall. Leaving a blood drenched whole where his head impacted, whispered into his ear:

"Now you get to die for what you did to my wife, you fucking bastard. Not even the President will save your sorry ass now. You'd have done better in the pits. You're my message for those who even dare to think of harming what is mine for the next person will get it fifty times worse!"

Cato then makes his public statement;

"This is what happens to traitors in this country!"

Cato grabs the traitor by his throat with one hand & twist hard. You hear the loud snap as Cato drops the dead traitor onto the floor like the its nothing. He didn't even break a sweat even while covered in the deep crimson blood. Cato, bows to the President & walks out of the ring to hit the showers. Has the other four traitors see what their future may have in store for them, Prim looks to Brutus;

"I think the President should sentence the rest of them to the pendulum or the pits next time."

Brutus nodded in agreement has he went over to the President to make that very same recommendation. A-vox Servants then came to removed the body & cleaned the area. Brutus, Prim & the rest of their group went to the penthouse to wait for Cato.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Three Days Later, Victor's Luncheon;

The Annual Victor's Luncheon to welcome the newest Victors into the fold came after the first of five traitor trials happened. Has part of the tradition to be welcome into the 'fold', Prim worked with the Head Chef as she gave a personal recipe for one of the courses. Yet the Head Chef named Shansi Erin had some objections to the guards;

"Victor Everdeen-Hadley, I must protest the bodyguards. They'll get in the way."

"It's either them or Chef it's Cato, Brutus, Haymitch & Castle. Trust me, you'll want the bodyguards here."

She gave the 'spices' over to one of the younger chefs for the course & told him every bit of that goes in now. Then watched him to make sure it did. She was checking on the tomato pomegranate when Prim smelled roses & blood. She blinks long to link up & get Cato's attention.

"Dearest guess who's popping in?"

"On my way, Nymph."

Cato grabs Cinna real quick for the perfect foil to get her ready for the luncheon. They walk quickly to get there fast.  
Meanwhile;

"Mrs. Hadley. I thought you'll be getting ready for the ceremony by now?"

"Just finishing the final touches on the tomato so... Mr. President... Are you well?"

Has Prim turns around to reply, she is almost shocked to see his appearance. The President who towers over everyone & usually looks fit for an elderly man, looks gaunt frail. Like a strong summer's breeze would send him crashing to the floor. His face which is usually puffy is thin & jaundice in color. She knows now he's dying.

"Long hours. They finally caught up to this one. I must say you are glowing Mrs. Hadley. Ah I see Cato is ever so careful."

"Yes he is Sir. Thank you."

Cato & Cinna walk in. Inward both are shocked at his appearance yet they hide it, like its nothing. Cato slides into the role of the overbearing, over protective first time father.

"There you are. What are you doing standing, Prim?"

"Final touches dear, remember?"

Prim looks over to the President;

"Were you like this with your wife Sir?"

"I still am Mrs. Hadley."

Cato clears his throat;

"See if he can, I can. You need to get ready."

"Dear its not a terminal illness." Has she turns to the President: "I'm afraid I must go. Thank you for reminding me of the time President Snow. May the odds be ever in your favor, Sir."

"Has with you Mrs. Hadley."

Cato & Cinna bow respectfully has Cato comes up from behind, picks up Prim. The trio are followed by their guards. President Snow chuckles has he hears Prim say in the hallway;

"Oh for the love of... For Pete's sake Cato I still can walk."

It would be the last time anybody could say that they heard the President genuinely laugh or, smile.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Later that day...

While getting ready Cinna talks to her about the luncheon;

"Duck this is what you've been working for from the start. This is what you've trained for. Now you have to follow through. It's for Katniss, your mother, Gabriel, Vick & all the others who went in there only to return in a pine box. Prim You can do this."

(sighs) "I know. It still goes against a lot of my beliefs as a healer..."

Has Cinna was applying her make up;

"Prim you are doing what you were trained for even as a healer. You were picked the night Katniss died in the arena. YOU are preventing a rebellion that can cause unnecessary blood shed & outright murder of innocent lives. YOU are keeping the country united as a whole. Most important, you are getting justice for those who have been wronged like your mother, your sister, your father & all those children who never made it home. Now (as he helps her into her flats & escorts her to Cato) remember if anything, two things. One, you have friends here who are like family. We are here for you. You are not alone as you thought for so long, my Beautiful Swan."

"And the second, Cinna?"

"I'm still betting on you." Has he gives her a brotherly hug & hands her over to Cato.

The bodyguards have their instructions. At the sign that anything goes wrong they are to escort Prim to safety, period. The four have went over the room for bombs & party crashers leaving nothing to chance. About a half hour later the video crews were allowed in for the ceremony has the President Snow made his entrance, looking even worse than he ever did to make his yearly speech;

"Victors & honored guest welcome to the Welcoming of the newest Victors. This year is special because there are two Victor's. Both who fought a good fight. Who we honor for their courage & their sacrifice. Can we have Castle Masonhouse & Primrose Everdeen-Hadley stand & come forward."

Castle & Prim go up to the President & bow slightly. Snow shakes their hands & kisses each one on the cheek. Snow then makes the announcement;

"Ladies & Gentlemen your Victors of the 79th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Everyone in the room stands as they applauded the pair for the Victors to welcome them into the fold. Three men look at the pair with pride especially with the fact that the Mocking Jay is within inches of her target yet she holds. After all Poison is a 'woman's' weapon.

With that all wait until Snow is seated before taking a seat themselves for the luncheon. You see conversation flow between the current government officials & the Victors as each course is served. Then at desert it starts. The effects from the Ivy Leaf Rhubarb that was in the soup & the Vanilla Bean Belladonna from their desert kick in with its lethal one, two sucker punch. With in five minutes President Snow went into convulsions has they stopped the broadcast. Within thirty minutes after the President Snow was taken to the hospital, his five top advisors followed with the same symptoms. Everyone looked around puzzled until the medical staff ran test to find that the Darken Plague had returned. All present were tested for the disease. Only those that were Capitol citizens were testing positive. Then they tested the food to find the deserts & soup courses that Snow & the others ate, tested positive for the deadly disease known as the Darken Plague. She knows there's another involved. One that just made all the kitchen staff suspects for 9 counts of murder & treason. She mind links up to Cato.

"Antigua?"

"Yes Nymph?"

"The food shouldn't have tested positive for the anything. The way I did it, it wouldn't have tested positive so it couldn't be traced to anybody at all. Nothing should've been detected at all."

"Did you eat anything that they had, Nymph?"

Prim shook her head at Cato as he breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at him has if to ask but also shook his head no then in thought told her;

"There was one who did, Nymph."

Has she followed his line of sight to where Haymitch is being put onto a stretcher, Prim's eyes got huge.

"Now don't get mad Nymph. He can still fight it off but he'll won't be the same if he pulls through. Also there is something I need to tell you when we get to the suite. I promised him I wouldn't tell you until then, okay?"

All Prim could do was nod in agreement. Prim then whispered into Cato's ear;

We need to get the teams out of here or, they can get this too. Cato texts Brutus who nods & grabs Castle. Castle runs to get the stylist teams together to get them away from the danger. Has Castle looks for Portia, he finds her packing various cosmetics & body powders into her kits. Castle then knew without a doubt who did it & how. He also realized that she was the eagle eye for the rebellion as he asked Portia why;

"For all those children who were taken away from their homes & families only to be slaughtered for Snow's entertainment. Mainly for Katniss who was so kind to Cinna & I. She didn't want Prim involved in this. It was the only reason she agreed to do it was to keep her 'Lil Duck' out of this. When they hit her with those fire balls while Cato was getting more medicine & food for them, I swore then & there I would do my best to protect Prim. So did Cinna who kept tabs on her when she was in the hospital in two. He use to go with Effie once a month. You can't help but love her. Brutus is right, she is the daughter any parent would love to call theirs.  
I did this so she wouldn't have the guilt of more blood on her hands. Prim has paid the price long enough. They took away her family, her home, her childhood & her innocence. It was time to do what was right instead standing by because it was easy. If that gets me killed so be it. I'll die with a smile on my face & meet my maker with my head held high."

Castle informed Brutus & Cato so they can get the rebels on her side. It worked. However it was agreed by all parties for Portia's protection that it is never released who was actually responsible.

Later after they returned to their suite Cato & Brutus had to talk to Prim. It seems Cato wasn't the only one holding back on a secret. Cato had to break it to Prim. There was no easy way to do it either so with Brutus there Cato just told it to her straight;

"Prim remember the day you told Haymitch why you were mad at me before the 'wedding'? (Prim nodded) Well there is something he didn't tell you. Why he couldn't raise you & had to turn custody of you over to Brutus. Haymitch was dying. I wasn't the only one given that poison after the 74th arena. Another one was because he was the Girl On Fire's Mentor & failed his Tribute. Snow gave him it as a form of punishment to make sure he would never be allowed to raise you. That's why your guardianship was transferred over to Brutus. Haymitch made me promise that I wouldn't tell you until after today."

Prim could have cured him too.

"Cato I had the cure for it. I could've made more."

"No, Prim. He was too far gone by the time you found the actual antidote. He had less than three months left. He was told by the doctors at Four during the Victory Tour. That's why he ate what the Capitalist ate. To avoid suspicion being placed on the Victors, Nymph."

The country is now powerless however by law its now up to the Guardians. Meaning the Victors are now in charge of Panem. This is what the rebels were hoping for. No new government will go against a Victor nor their laws, even the Capitalists. The Victors took advantage of it starting with removing the Head Peace Keepers that were corrupt & replacing them with Peace Keepers who were members of the rebellion to begin with. Their job will be to retrain the Peace Keepers under their charge to actually apply the law & not abuse its power. This started when District Twelve's Head Peace Keeper Damon Romulus was arrested & sent to the capitol for trial. Romulus was replaced with Darius as the new Head Peace Keeper. The first thing Darius did was banned hanging in the district as a form of punishment & made hunting legal so no one will starve again.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Capitol-Four Days Later;

The bodies of Cornelius Snow, his Vice President Alma Coin, seven of his high advisors, three Game Makers, the Head Peace Keepers in districts one, two, seven, nine & eleven were led through the street in a long funeral procession. The Rebels did not take credit for this. However a letter address to Caesar told him who did & why. During the morning news, Caesar announced that there the Victors of Panem will be in charge of running the country as 'Guardians' until the elections can be held. This also includes postponing the 80th Hunger Games until further notice. Due to the type of illness the bodies were cremated & the ashes were sealed in a triple sealed container before being sealed in the vaults.

Haymitch was laying in state at the Tribute Parade grounds. He survived the plague only to suffer a massive stroke three days later & was declared brain dead the morning of the funeral. His funeral was set for three days from now. He was to be buried here in the Capitol due to his widow Effie wanted him here not in twelve. Haymitch & Effie married in secret six years ago. This was a shock for some then again when Prim looked back, it really wasn't a big surprise.

Then the shit hit the fan for who was left in Snow's Administration. When it was discovered, all the back dirty dealings of Snow & his government were investigated by the Guardians. Then the Victors let the press get wind of it, they had a field day. Those who were still alive in the higher circles including, the corrupt Head Peace Keepers were arrested & brought up on charges including treason, blackmail, prostitution, murder, rape, conspiracy to commit said crimes, tampering with the games out come & illegal betting (among the two charged were Game Makers).

This is what the rebellion was hoping for. Now with the elections to come they have enough people in there to change the government. Under the rule of Guardians, the Hunger Games were permanently banned making Castle & Prim the last Victors. This avoided a full on scale war with needless bloodshed.

In the history books as the new government was formed, the 'Mocking Jay' was credited for the coup d'état of Snow's government instead of Portia. Prim mused that she was right, poison is a woman's weapon. After three weeks of the Capitol being under quarantine to prevent spreading the Dark Plague, visitors were allowed to go home to their districts. During this time the other four who were traitors to the rebellion, were tried & convicted by the Guardians. Two were sentenced to public executions. Two were sentenced with the pendulum the other two were sentenced to the pits (think a futuristic version of the Edgar Allen Poe classic).  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
In a way when it was all said & done the four returning to District Two felt that they were leaving someone behind as they look back on their way home.  
They were, Haymitch Abernathy was buried in the Victor's Section of the Capitol's Cemetery two days before. Before they closed the casket as he said his final goodbye to his betting & drinking buddy, Brutus slipped in a his flask filled with bourbon along with a 50 & a coin into Haymitch's suit. Looking at his friend Brutus whispered;

"I'll be by to collect on that soon old friend."

Haymitch Abernathy's funeral was one of the biggest parties since the games season started for we all know Haymitch wanted to go out with a bang. Besides it was the only way the companies that supplied the booze to the capitol during the games season could make up for losing one of their biggest customers of all time. But that's another story.


	12. What the future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story.  
> ***********************************************************************************************  
> **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or it's characters.**
> 
> **Heads up Acts of violence, & some humor will be involved.**  
> ***********************************************************************************************  
> 6 Year Green Mile  
> Chapter 12  
> What the Future Holds (aka Epilogue)  
> ***********************************************************************************************  
> Song Suggestion: Is This Real? from the Practical Magic Soundtrack.

Seven & a Half Months Later, District Two;  
*********************************************  
Cato thought

"My bride went from sweet loving woman to the raging wicked bitch of the west in less than two point five seconds.."

"WHAT?! !"

"Oh shit. Nothing dear. My fault, dear all my fault."

"YOU have NO idea what we women go through. YOU DID THIS TO ME! !"

Cato rubs her lower back after the contraction.

"You know if I could I would take the pain for you..."

Just then Cato doubles over clutching his lower mid-section & groin has one 'hits' him. Prim smirking looks at him.

"Oh Antigua this is by far the best idea that you ever had. I can have ten kids this way. Oh hell yeah. Not . A. Problem."

"OH HELL NO! !"

"Ohhhh hubby went from supportive loving man to raging wuss in less than two point five seconds. Now, what's the magic words?"

Has another one hits him;  
"YOU WIN! !"

Prim cuts the link after its over.  
"Now you know why we will never have ten kids, period. Now you were saying?"

"How in the hell can you take that kind of pain?"

"Cato, we're built for it. Now can you go get my drugs bef..."

Cato runs out & gets him there in less than two minutes flat while Brutus came in to sit with her.  
Twelve short hours later...

"Come on Prim, push..."

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! ! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SON OF A B..... OWWWWWW!"

"All my fault, dear. Anything you say."

Ten minutes later, Brutus was just outside the door laughing as his ward is screaming a streak at his former protege;

"WAHHHH!"

"Holy shit its a boy!"

Doctor then asked for the name. This is where Cato looks at Prim who nods has he replies;  
"James Aden Gabriel Everdeen-Hadley."  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Epilogue (two years & one more child later):

The doctors had tested the series. Prim was right, it was tampered with by the Capitol's medical research department. Snow wanted to get into her head & used it against Cato. When it didn't work, Snow rigged it for Prim to go into the arena to take her out & end the Everdeen line. Yet it was never fully revealed why until later when Prim received a huge deposit in her accounts. Her mother's royalties for the medicines that she invented during the last Serron attacks, her mother never received any of the royalties from them. Prim was the sole heir.

Because of the tampering that was done to the series, the link with each other is permanent. In many ways it helped them understand each other better. Yet they were still in the learning phases of it. The legend did say they will receive rewards beyond imagination. In a sense they did. Yet they are still discovering them. The doctors aren't sure that it won't effect their children.  
However Cato now understands the pain women go through in child-birth. At the time they were having their second child when, the first contraction hit Prim it also hit Cato at the same time. Just to be on the safe side Brutus drove. After all this was going to be his grandchild too. Four hours later, Cato got his wish for his girl when Violet Diane was born. Where James didn't have the link up at birth, Violet did & she knew how to use it too. After all she is Daddy's little girl.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
The elections were held six months after the old government fell. Victor Johanna Mason of District Seven was now the President of Panem. First order of business was a permanent ban on the Hunger Games & reorganizing the Capitol. Johanna changed the name of the Capitol to, District Central.

She has major plans for this country that will benefit all instead of the few. She started with all the Capitol doctors being relocated to outlying districts to start-up the hospitals there where they will be working at for a long time. Johanna wanted them to see who they've been hurting all this time by denying them the full treatments. She also made the Guardians of the current government Guardians of their districts with the Mayors. Being that Prim was the only Victor from District Twelve left yet lives in District Two became a problem. Until Ace from District One stepped in & took over has a Guardian. Ace was Lux's older brother & said he needed a new start. One that was a challenge. He couldn't stay in One anymore after kid his brother died in the games. He became the Guardian for District Twelve & works with Mayor Undersee. He is the only Guardian who is not a Victor yet under his care, District Twelve has never been managed better.

No one ever found out the identity of the Mocking Jay was who took down Snow. Per the President's Executive order, the record were sealed & not to be opened until after the Mocking Jay dies.

For Castle after the four returned from the Capitol, took some time to get himself together. After six months he met someone special. Her name is Ruby, she was Emerald's cousin. Emerald use to talk about her in the arena. Ruby met Castle while on a visit to her Aunt's. They've been inseparable ever since. Looking at them, me thinks another one is going to bite the dust at the alter in the very near future.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Later this year Cato was in the Capitol with Prim at a meeting with the other Guardians, when suddenly multiple shots rang out. Cato was hit in the shoulder while protecting Prim & rushed to the hospital. Cato had a bullet wound was serious & he almost lost his right arm over it. They knew it was meant for Prim. The Peace Keepers originally thought it was some of Snow's supporters who did it. Yet even they were surprised to find who the culprit really was, Rye Mellark. Rye wanted revenge for what the Victors did to him that day in twelve. His actual target was actually both of them. He always wanted to hurt Prim for some reason. When Prim confronted him Rye just sneered at her with his answer;

"For what your sister did to Peeta in the games, playing him like that. For what your mother did to my baby sister. You're no better. You're still the Capitol's Bitch, Seam Whore."

She may be a little thing but all five foot two inches of Primrose Marie Everdeen-Hadley can pack a punch as she hauled off & decked Rye Mellark out of his chair. Cato was impressed has he watched his wife break three of Rye's permanent teeth & broke his nose in just one punch.

It was the only time Cato just stood back, smiling as he watched his wife kick Rye Mellark's ass all over the interrogation room. Even their bodyguards along with the Peace Keepers had cringed (at lease three were tearing up) when she kicked Rye in the balls for the forth time. Cato links up;

"Nymph..."

"WHAT? ! Damn it, that son of a bitch. I'm busy here, dearest."

"Dear YOU'RE making your bodyguards & the Peace Keepers cry. Nymph, he can't hurt anybody anymore. Stop. Come on, let's go home."

"If I must."

Prim then turns on Rye:

"YOU are so lucky that he (pointing at Cato) stopped me, asshole. I told you once that you were the biggest fool on this planet. Your little sister was still born. She died because she strangled on the cord that was wrapped twice around her neck, dipshit.  
Has for your brother Peeta, you need to learn things are not all that they seemed in the Capitol. Before I leave here HEAR THIS, if you so much as breathe wrong or, even think of harming what is mine EVER again, I will make (pointing to Cato) what he did in the training center arena look like School picnic. Get it, GOOD! Cato..."

Cato steps in with the raw footage from before & during the 74th games showing what Peeta was really like off camera.

Rye was later sentenced to ten years in prison for his crimes. Within two years, Rye was released under probation for good behavior. Forty-eight hours after his return to Twelve, he disappeared never to be heard from again. Rye was last seen on an evening walk with his mother. Three years later his body was found next to Joanna Mellarks. Officials determined it was a murder suicide on Joanna's part.

Bran Mellark went into a deep mourning depression until one spring day a four year old little girl who got separated from her mother was lost while in town. Bran stayed with her until her mother found her with her baby sister in tow. A year later Bran Mellark remarried the widow mother with the two young girls & rejoined the living again. Life became livable again for the Gentle Gaint of District Twelve.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
The Capitol take over by the District Born still is going into effect as more of its citizens are moving out into the districts. A lot of the housing is being replaced with schools & medical research facilities.

At the Capitol where the training center that housed the Tributes for the games, was completely torn down. In its place was a park in the Tributes & Victors memory. At the center was a series of plates. Each plate had the name of the hunger game, the location, list of Tributes by District order & the name of its Victor. Cato's was on the 74th's with Castle & Prim's on the 79th.

All Arenas were also dismantled & turn into memorials for the Tributes who were in them. This included the exact location where each one had met their end. In the 74th Arena, there was a burning bush where the Girl on Fire lost the games with a video loop of the 'raw' footage showing the fire ball & lighting that hit it. Also in the 74th Arena there was a more meaningful tribute to a 12 year old. Where Rue died in Cato's arms near the cave where Marvel speared her in the stomach, there was a standing video memorial where her last words that she said to Cato were replied on a loop;

"Protect Katniss. She needs to win & get to her little duck. If she doesn't make it, protect her duck. Promise me, please."

"I promise little one."

"Good. Can you sing pl..."

The loop would start over again. Prim didn't remember the 74th arena because of the stroke took that part of her memory. When Prim saw this for the first time she was in awe. She looked at him;

"You didn't make that promise to Katniss. You promised Rue. Why?"

"She was dying Nymph. Here was this little girl who was no bigger than you were, then. She got Katniss to safety after I brought them time to escape from Peeta Mellark. By then everyone knew that Peeta lied about 'his feelings' of Katniss. When Marvel got Rue, I was too late to help her. I took out Marvel & tried to comfort Rue has best that I could. The spear was lodge deep in her stomach & she knew it was fatal. She was so tiny & there she was scared, dying in my arms. I made that promise to Rue to ease her fears."

Has they walked away from the location Cato continued;

"Katniss always talked about you especially, to Rue. She never used your name. Katniss always call you her 'little duck'. We had to watch the reaping recaps to find out your name. After Rue died, I found Katniss in the cave sick & was helping her heal from Peeta's stab wound. I had Katniss stay up in a tree while I was making my way back to the horn to get more medicine for her. She was still weak. She was reading Haymitch's note about your mother when the tree was hit with both fireballs & lighting causing the tree to explode. There's more but I don't want to talk about it."

"You mean about you & Katniss? I always thought for the longest time that I was chasing a ghost."

"You weren't. Believe me Nymph, you never were."

In the years that followed a new form of the games came back. This time in the form of extreme sports. In your time they would have known has the Olympics but these events were without the reapings or, deaths. Some weapons that were used in the arena were used in these games but not to kill, like before. Both children of Cato & Prim represented their district together one year & won. Theirs were the only team that year that were siblings. Violet was the youngest Victor for this set of games. Violet was crowned on her 16th birthday with her 17 year old brother, James.

Both Cato & Brutus were bragging about it for years.  
Prim was just quietly proud & very thankful. Then again she knew they would win. After all, Violet is her father's daughter.

Has Cato sleeps, Prim is lying awake thinking. How it took a little under six years to take an evil dictator & his government down. For true evil to walk their last mile to meet their fate.  
Prim reflects how green she was back then. Unknowing, innocent about the world. Life was much simpler & uncomplicated back then when she was a child. True the Hunger Games are over & the people of Panem are free, for now.

Yet who is to say that there will not be worse games for future generations to come?

But that's another story.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
***I know not the greatest of endings but we never know the future hold for any of us.***  
***Going to fine tune if not redo the other unfinished stories that I have in the works. After that I might start a Vikings & a Murder She Wrote fan fiction one too.***


End file.
